A Little Part of Me
by Shel.Daring2Dream
Summary: He has to show her that he cares, even if it hurts her… InuYasha takes two things from Kagome that day: one is the jewel shards and the other she can never get back. Too bad he gave her something as well… KagInu
1. A Promise

_**A Little Part of Me**_

_**Summary: **_He has to show her that he cares, even if it hurts her… InuYasha takes two things from Kagome that day; one is the jewel shards and the other she can never get back. Too bad he gave her something as well… KagInu

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own InuYasha.

_**Changes:**_ Edited. No major changes.

**_Font Key:  
_**_Thoughts  
__**Flashback  
**_Everything else

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_ _A Promise_

Kagome shudders as the sun's rays begin entering the damp cave she is occupying. She blinks away the tears that had been her company during the harsh night, silently wishing that it was only them that had forbidden sleep from her weak body.

She aches all over. Unfortunately, that is to be expected. To her, no mercy was shown. She begged him to stop, but he continued, thus once and for all claiming her as his own.

The profile of that someone she had once held so dear is outlined by the sun's cheerful rays, giving him quite an angelic appearance as he sits at the mouth of the cave. But everything isn't always as it appears, and last night proved it.

His pure white ears twitch as he notices her stirring. She knew that he would never leave her, especially then, so she had faked sleep to get him to cease. She needed time to recuperate, to figure things out. It had all happened so suddenly, it is such a blur…

_**Steamy kisses are being planted on her neck as he sucks from her cheek down to her collar bone, and then back up. She can feel the beginnings of small welts forming from his actions.**_

"_**InuYasha, please, stop," she begs.**_

_**Momentarily, she gets her wish. He ceases, only to look her straight in the eyes. There is a sense of longing, no, wanting, that makes her spine tingle. The amber orbs that had once been the reason for her to continue living, now make her wish she was never brought into this unforgiving world. The worst part is that no speck of red taints the amber, no purple streaks caress his face, and his fangs and claws, although still threatening, are no more deadly than they were in the morning. He is not a demon; he is the hanyou she loves. He knows exactly what he is doing, and that's what hurts the most…**_

"Kagome, you're awake." The hanyou's voice is distant, almost as though he feels remorseful about his actions. But she knows better than that.

"Yes, InuYasha." She tries being strong, but it is hard when one's heart is completely shattered. Her thoughts focus on wanting to die…to just curl up in the corner of the accursed cave, take one of her own arrows, and slay herself. At least she would die of her own accord, and not by her beloved's. Who knows what he is capable of, especially after his actions towards her. All she has ever done was love him, and look what good came of it…none.

"Kagome," he starts again, but she soon cuts him off.

"You took the shards." Icy are her words, but why should she care? After last night, nothing matters anymore. Her world was ripped apart in one night.

He smirks, "You won't need them anymore. We're mates now, so you're staying with me, in my time." He emphasizes the last part as though he has something to prove.

Kagome is battling tears, a fight she will soon lose. She had been betrayed and invaded, and now she can't even return home.

"InuYasha, why? Why would you hurt me so much? After all we've been through, it's like you don't care." Her voice starts out as a whimper, but it steadily grows stronger. Just because her life has been turned upside down does not mean that she can't take control once again.

InuYasha's face softens as he glances upon the fallen angel before him. _My Kagome…_ She is finally his, but everything comes at a price.

Walking over to 'his Kagome,' he wraps himself around her defenseless body. Taking her into his arms, he places her on his lap. She refuses to look at his face, no, she refuses to look at any part of him and he can't stand it. Overpowering all other emotions is the need to comfort her.

Automatically, he's reaching for her dainty hands, which he cups with his own powerful ones…

_**Using only one his strong hands for chains, he holds her wrists above her head. She struggles, but to no avail. He is too strong, and she is still hoping he won't continue. InuYasha would never hurt her, not in this way or any other. Or, at least that's what she tells herself.**_

_**With his free hand, he extends a claw and places it under her blouse. He strokes her belly, making tiny circles before moving to her sides. Skillfully, he caresses her left side so gently that it is almost as though he isn't touching her. But, it serves its purpose, she is aroused.**_

"_**No, InuYasha." Though her words say no, her body says otherwise.**_

_**He leans in closer, loving her body squirming under his. His hand moves from under her shirt to its trim and in one swift move, he removes the top... **_

She shudders by his touch, and a low growl begins emitting from the back of the hanyou's throat. The rumble quickly stops as he tries to cradle her in his arms, hoping to reassure her that everything is okay.

"Kagome, you have to stop. It's okay, I'm here. I promise that I will protect you with my life, nothing will ever harm you again." His voice is soothing, but it only angers the priestess.

"How can you say that? How can you promise that nothing will ever harm me if you cannot even avoid hurting me?" She jumps up from the hanyou's lap and tries to run to the mouth of the cave. She is too slow, or maybe it's that the hanyou is too fast. Either way, he catches up with her.

Before she knows it, he's holding her waist, turning her around so that she is facing him…

_**She's on her back, with InuYasha's thin Robe of the Fire Rat as her only cushion. He is at her waist, holding on to her hip with one hand as if to secure himself. The other hand feels her leg, moving up and down her silky skin.**_

_**He kisses her knee cap, forcefully sucking, knowing the effect it is having on Kagome. She resists the need to call out his name, knowing that it is so wrong. Then, why does it have to feel so right?**_

_**As if to answer her forbidden wish, InuYasha's hand moves further up her leg and begins wandering into the territory under her skirt.**_

_**She groans, knowing that she would soon be his. There is no use fighting, he can easily overpower her. Besides, even though her mind is screaming for her to be released, her body won't allow it...**_

"Kagome, I'm never going to leave you, if nothing else, I promise you that."

Her eyes remain dry despite the sorrow filling her heart. She knows that she should be happy, for his words are sincere, but it's not easy recovering from getting raped. Especially if the one who caused you harm is the one you love with all your heart.

* * *

I am going back to redo some of the chapters. Some will just be edited, others will change completely. This story will be finished, don't worry. I will state what changed in the chapter at the top of the page right after the disclaimer.

Please review!

Love,  
Shel


	2. The Strength to Trudge Onward

_**A Little Part of Me**_

_**Summary:**_ He has to show her that he cares, even if it hurts her… InuYasha takes two things from Kagome that day; one is the jewel shards and the other she can never get back. Too bad he gave her something as well… KagInu

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own InuYasha and company, or do I?!?!?! Nope, just the storyline.

Font Key:

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

Everything else

...I think that's it, if not, you can figure it out…I'm sure you're intelligent enough!

I'm really sorry for the wait in the update. I don't think I like this chapter as well as the last one, but let's just see what you think. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and read this story. It means so much to me. Thanks again!!!

Much Luv,

Shel

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"Kagome, I'm never going to leave you, if nothing else, I promise you that."

Her eyes remain dry despite the sorrow filling her heart. She knows that she should be happy, for his words are sincere, but it's not easy recovering from getting raped. Especially if the one who caused you harm is the one you love with all your heart.

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_ _The Strength to Trudge Onward_

The hanyou is still holding on to Kagome's waist. InuYasha stares into her deep brown eyes, searching for the sparkle that always welcomes him, but there is none. All that is left are two empty holes blankly returning his gaze.

After a long moment of dead silence, Kagome's voice rings through the damp cave, "Don't make promises that you can not keep, I don't think that my heart can take anymore."

He is dumbfounded, but soon finds his speech. "What the hell is your problem? If I haven't left you by now, what makes you think that I'm going to leave you at all?"

Steam starts to build up in Kagome's fragile body, her blank expression quickly transforming into sheer anger. She longs to lash out on the half-demon that was once her love, but she settles for a stoic tone. "How dare you say that to me. Of all people, you talk about leaving. I wish you did leave, and I pray that you will. All the times you went running off to her, let's just add this one to the list. I don't want you here." She tries to push him away, but he will have none of that.

"I've never left you and I never will. Get used to it." He whispers into her ear, sending shivers up her spine…

_**Kagome tries to hide her now bare body, but all of her attempts are hopeless. Every time she goes to cover her self, he swats away her hands.**_

_**"Don't hide yourself; you don't know how long I've been waiting for this." He grins, examining her naked body with hunger.**_

_**He rubs two of his fingers along her lower half, one on each side of her opening. Her juices pour from her invaded being and her back arches. This causes his seductive smirk to widen.**_

_**"So you do want me, surprise surprise," he remarks, bittersweet sarcasm gracing his voice. His head inches towards her left ear and he whispers "Don't worry bitch, I'll take you soon enough. You seem to want me almost as much as I you. That's a good thing, you better get used to it."**_

_**His hot breath graces her ear, making her body yearn for him even more. He backs off and begins taking off is white shirt…**_

He firmly holds on to her waist, not allowing her to leave his grasp. She knows it is no use fighting him. He will always overpower her, always. But she needs to get away from him, if only for a moment.

The hanyou notices the disturbed expression covering Kagome's face. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

_I don't know, let's just start with you raping me, then we'll go from there. _"Nothing," she lies.

"I know something is wrong. Just tell me what it is."

Suddenly, an idea strikes her. "I'm hungry."

Guilt rushes through his entire being as InuYasha curses himself for not noticing his mate's need for nourishment. "What would you like?"

"Kaede's special herbal soup, I'll wait here while you fetch it." Her voice is distant, but then again, it has to be. Any emotion in her tone will set off his senses and alert him of her plan.

He nods a quick yes, and pecks her on the lips. She cringes at his touch.

He looks down upon his mate. She is stiff in his arms just as though she is trying to numb away the pain of his hold. He does not understand what's wrong with her. They are together, how can anything be amiss? He doesn't have a clue, poor naive soul.

Knowing that he shouldn't leave her while she's in this state, he questions "Are you going to be okay when I'm gone?"

"Yes," is her blunt reply.

His head descends for another quick peck, but this time she turns her own head away so that his lips only meet her silky, raven hair. Reluctantly, he pulls away from her and begins leaving the cave. He looks back at her once he reaches the cave's mouth and gives her a small smile before disappearing off of the ledge.

Kagome runs over and watches the red blur disappear in the distance. Now she can escape, but she doesn't have much time. She must work quickly or he will surely catch her. She shutters. If he can cause so much damage in one night when she has done nothing to anger him, imagine what he will do when he is furious. Then again, maybe it's best to not think about it.

Carefully, she begins descending the cliff. Rock by rock, she climbs down. The distance between her and the ground becomes smaller and smaller, but unforgiving none-the-less. If she falls, it will not be pretty. Of course, she loses her footing.

She quickly slides down the slope of the rocks, hitting ever sharp edge on her way to the bottom. Luckily, all of her adventures with InuYasha fighting demons has toughened her once fragile skin. She probably will not receive permanent bruises from this fall, but she isn't too sure about the bruises resulting from the night before. Most of the wounds bore deep down, too profound for her to even wish they can ever heal. She can survive the physical abrasions, but the sores in her soul are gradually tearing her apart.

Hitting one last rock, she receives a slash in her leg before colliding with the ground. Blood seeps through the wound, but it is nothing compared to the gash in her heart.

She sits on the soft grass, fighting the tears that are now threatening her eyes. Her heart cries out for her lover, but it's all in vain. Even if he does come to help her, what good will result from it? He no longer is the strong fortress that she sought shelter in so many times before. No, in one night her castle collapsed and crumpled down to rubble. How can she ever forgive him? That's easy, she can't. Not after what he did. She gazes back up at the unforgiving cave where her life had ceased to exist…

_**His pants slip the floor, reveling a greatly aroused part of himself. She can't look, so she closes her eyes, but a part of her desires to see. She needs to know how to brace herself, how much pain she will be experience. No matter how much she fights, her eyes keep popping open. While her mind is screaming "**__No!__**", her body is shouting otherwise. She wants him, needs him, craves him.**_

_**"**__No I don't!__**" she mentally hollers, but deep down, she knows it's true. She has wanted him since the day she meet him. Oh that fateful day! One day she had hoped he would love her as she does him, but not like this. This is not how it's supposed to be. Her first time is supposed to be special, unforgettable. Well, at least she gets part of what she wants; this night will surely be one that she never forgets.**_

_**Her body growls in disapproval when he lowers himself onto her. It wants to gaze upon his nakedness, or rather a specific part of it, but he won't allow her that pleasure.**_

_**Kagome ends the battle with her physical being, there is no use. She gives up trying to close her eyes in an attempt to make the invasion less agonizing. Her body is calling for him, and he's going to answer. There's no denying the inevitable.**_

_**She searches the ceiling in hope of any sign that everything will be alright, but she finds only a cold, damp, unforgiving cave. She curses her body for demanding to see her lover's size. After all, he will soon be inside of her, where she can experience his length…**_

Now only a shell of her previous self, she makes her way to the stream, aware of the faint line of blood trailing behind her. But, she doesn't stop. She needs to reach the stream because he will surely lose her sent once she enters the water. All she has to do is make her way to the Bone-Eaters Well. From there, she will be okay.

_But I can not go home. _InuYasha has taken the jewel shards from her, just as easily as he has stolen her virginity. She accepts the harsh reality, but she isn't going to let that set-back stand in her way. She is strong; wise enough to except defeat, but determined in such a way that she will never give in, never give up. She will keep trudging onward. But isn't that what strength truly is? It's not the physical strength that vein creatures flaunt off. No, it's so much more. It's the power to realize your boundaries, but continue to persevere despite the odds. She has strength, it's undeniable, but that's about all that is left of the woman she was just yesterday.

Slowly she pushes herself off of the hard ground and limps over to the flow of water. Even if she can never return home, just being by the portal to her family and friends should be enough to calm her down enough to think. Or, at least that's what she hopes.

She stops in front of the stream, partly wishing that it can cleanse the dirty memories away, but she is not that naive. She knows the scares on her soul will forever endure, it is her cross to bear.

She slips into the frigid water, the liquid engulfing her shattered body…

_**"InuYasha…" Hearing the sound of his name, InuYasha can't hold it any longer. Soon Kagome is coated in a thick layer of slimy liquid. His being trickles down her sides, flowing from her delicate skin onto the ground beneath her. Blood red fades into burgundy as the fluid stains his top, her only cushion in this realm of grief.**_

_**He backs away from her face, making sure to slide his body over hers, his tongue gracing between her breasts on the way down. Once he reaches the spot of his spill, he quickly begins lapping it up, tasting not only the slimy texture of his own release, but also the sweetness of her invaded being.**_

_**His mess is cleaned up and he moves back up to her face once again. No emotion shows in her eyes as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth so that she too can enjoy the sensation of his fluid's flavor…**_

She doesn't have time to dawn on the past, so she slips the memories to the back of her mind. She forces her way upstream, cringing at ever particle of salt that caresses her open wound. Her leg stings from the water's impact, but she trudges onward. She's a woman on a mission, nothing is going to get in her way.

Eventually, Kagome feels the spiritual pull of the hateful object that started it all, the Bone-Eater's Well. Reluctantly she lifts herself up the riverbank, knowing that she is in the midst of creating a path for InuYasha to follow her. But somehow, that doesn't matter anymore. The well's pull is great, just as though it is drawing her towards it's now useless core.

Slipping through the monstrous trees in InuYasha's forest, she stops dead in her tracks. There it is, the well that had brought her into this world but can never take her back. Once again, tears threaten her eyes, but she's not weak. She will not give in. When InuYasha comes for her there is no way that she is going to present him with the satisfaction of her defeat. She will die before she lets that happen.

Slowly she continues making her way towards the well. It also seems to be sorrowful, just as though it can feel her soul's grief. But this ache is hers, and hers alone. No one will ever be able to understand, and the harsh reality stings, but it's true. She's been invaded and betrayed, but a part of her still…still…

"NO!" Kagome screams, breaking the serenity of the woods around her. She looks down into the well, now only a black obis. It's useless, and she knows it, but one last time, what can it hurt?

She leaps, and flinches, waiting for the impact. None comes.

Instead, the well pulsates. Immediately, Kagome is engulfed in deep blue light. She thinks she's dreaming. It's not possible. It can't be happening. Yet somehow, it is. Kagome closes her eyes, fearing that this is all some joke; some evil, cruel joke. Or maybe she's dying, at least her heartache would cease then…

_**Urges overpower him, clouding his mind. She's his, now and forever more. Just the thought arouses him. He can't wait until she is ready for another round, he has to take her now.**_

_**In no time he's in her. Not even giving her time to adjust, he begins thrusting with all his demonic might. With every shove, she is getting pushed into the firm wall of the cave. Her intensive passionate side doesn't even have time to enjoy. Before she can even register what's happening, Kagome is knocked out cold…**_

Kagome blinks a few times, finally releasing her eyes from being glued together. She examines her new surroundings only to discover that she is in her own time, 500 years after the dreaded night.

She doesn't have the jewel shards, so she shouldn't have been able to get through. But, here she is. How is this possible?

At the moment Kagome probably is more willing to accept death over her fate that she is now only beginning to comprehend.

_There's only way I could have gotten through the well. Just the thought makes all the events of last night look tame. I thought I have suffered enough, apparently, I was wrong. Terribly wrong._

* * *

_Well, there's Chapter 2!!! Did you like it? Please review...and please don't hate me. I won't be able to update for a while. This week is just hectic with school, maybe this weekend I'll finish Chapter 3 and post it, but I can't make any promises._

(Just to let you know, events are going to start to change in the story. I'm just warning you. It's not anything bad, but there will probably not be as many flashbacks in the other chapters...I'm sorry.)

_When you guys review, would you mind putting in how you think she got through the well? I wonder if any of you have figured it out... _

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_Much luv,_

_Shel_


	3. A Little White Stick

_**A Little Part of Me**_

_**Summary:**_ He has to show her that he cares, even if it hurts her… InuYasha takes two things from Kagome that day; one is the jewel shards and the other she can never get back. Too bad he gave her something as well… KagInu

_**Disclaimer:**_ InuYasha's not mine… (I got over it, you can too)

Font Key:

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

Everything else

...I think that's it, if not, you can figure it out…I'm sure you're intelligent enough!

I want to thank all the people who are reading this and reviewing, it means so much to me! Last chapter I said that I wanted 3 reviews, well within like 2 hours I had them. Thank you so much! To all the people who are reading this I just wanted you guys to know that if there are any horrifying spelling or grammar mistakes that are really bugging you, just let me know. I'll never claim to be perfect; in fact I'm the furthest thing from it. Spelling and grammar are especially not my expertise, so I'll gladly go back and change those kinds of mistakes, but please don't ask me to change the story. Some of you guys need a little more faith in me! (Like I'd ever make InuYasha a bad guy for long!) But it's no big deal because I appreciate hearing all of your opinions. Plus, you guys don't know me well enough to tell what kind of writer I am, so I can't really blame you. Well, let's get on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Previously:**_

She doesn't have the jewel shards, so she shouldn't have been able to get through. But, here she is. How is this possible?

At the moment Kagome probably is more willing to accept death over her fate that she is now only beginning to comprehend.

_There's only way I could have gotten through the well. Just the thought makes all the events of last night look tame. I thought I have suffered enough, apparently, I was wrong. Terribly wrong._

_**Chapter 3:**__ A Little White Stick_

_What the hell is that? _The hanyou questions himself. He has just finished getting Kagome Keade's special herbal soup; or rather he would have, if she even had a special soup. When he had gone into her hut to make his request, she just stared at him like he had 5 freaking heads! He knows something is wrong, and hell will freeze over before he doesn't discover the issue.

His determination still doesn't stop him from worrying. Kagome had told him to go off, in search this non-existent brew. But, why?

A sudden serge of power rushes through his body, sending tingles up his spine. They're not just any tingles, they remind him too much of the prickles he endures ever time he leaps into the well and defies time, traveling to the one place where he knows he will never truly belong; Kagome's era.

_It can't be her, and I'm damn sure not going through the well! _InuYasha reasons with himself, but something is bothering him, leisurely prying at his mind.

Cautiously, he fingers the small bottle that hangs around his neck. So many times he has seen that same container around his beloved's neck, he can't help but smile. She is his now, there's no denying that fact.

Holding the jewel shard's container in his rough hands reassures him. Kagome can no longer return home. She will be with him, no matter what.

_But isn't that what she wanted the whole time? _Second thoughts tug at the worried boy's mind, but there is no turning back. Still, he can't shake the look in her eyes; betrayal, desperation, maybe even…hatred?...

_**Kagome begins to stir in the arms of the one she loved with all her being. But that's just it; she loved him, not loves, loved. After what he has done, can things ever return to the way that they were? Reality is brutal, but his actions are worse. **_

_**She gives him one last look, pleading with her eyes for him not to continue this torment, to end her misery with one swipe of his mighty claws. Alas, the fates frown upon the tortured girl. There is no stopping him, especially when he's so close to receiving what he wants. She cringes, readying herself for the pain. He is a hanyou on a mission, and his prize is her. But, isn't this what she wanted since the day that she meet him? Isn't it her dream to always be by the side of the one she loves with her whole heart and soul? Of course it is, but she never would have expected it to be like this, nor does she want it to be…**_

Then again, that's why he took the shards. He knew that she might not been too keen on what he had forced her to undergo, but it had to be done. One day the courage to explain his actions will come to him, and on that day, when she fully understands what was going through is clouded mind, that is the day she will receive the shards. Until that fateful day, she will just have to learn to live with the sin he had imposed on her. The boy shivers at the thought of how long it will take before the truth finally surfaces.

It's been said before, and it's sure as hell going to be said again. Poor naive soul. He'll never guess that the particular day is drawling closer and closer with each of his graceful jumps as he glides between the trees.

Minutes pass, and he finally reaches the foot of the mountain that is sheltering Kagome, his Kagome.

He feels his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. Something isn't right. He glares down at the thin line of red spotting the grassy dirt beneath him. A gasp escapes his rough lips. I can't be.

_Damn it Kagome, where are you? _The hanyou doesn't even have to leap up to the cave. He knows she's not there, he can smell it. His worse fears quickly become reality as the wind blows the sent of the red path on the ground, confirming his worst nightmare. The gush on the ground is blood. Not just any blood, it belongs to Kagome.

He sniffs frantically through the air, trying to catch a whiff of any foe who would dare harm his mate, but he finds none. No damn wolf, no revenge seeking brother, not even the odor of his worst enemy. Only Kagome's sweet fading scent mixed with her own blood surrounds the area. There is no way she could have been captured, so she must have…

"No!" He screams, pounding his fist into the ground with so much force that he himself begins to bleed. But what does it matter any more? She's gone, she left him, and now he's completely alone.

His blood mixes with what is left of hers on the crimson trail as he stares blankly at the drifting stream before him. She knows that he loses scents as soon as they hit the water. Of course, her actions were not a mere mistake. She did it with a purpose; so that he will not be able to follow her. The truth stings like hell. She is the one person who can look past his rough exterior into his very soul, and she left him. And now, well, now she's gone and he will never be able to find her again.

How could this have happened? Why would she have left him, now of all times? She refused to leave his side countless time before, so why does she leave right when they are finally together? Poor soul, he doesn't have a clue. He can't even fathom why she would do such a deed, but then again, in his warped mind, he did nothing wrong.

_But I did. I hurt her so badly, how could I have not seen this coming? _He curses himself, ashamed that he had not told her the truth. If given the chance, he will swallow his worthless, godforsaken pride, just to attempt to mend her tattered soul with the little comfort honesty will surely bring. He should have known that she would understand his pains, his heartaches, his _needs_. She always has, why would now be any different?

It's too late for regrets. After all, what's the point of living if the only one who you care about is gone? When Kagome left, well, so did his reason to live.

Slowly he lowers himself into the flow of the water. If Kagome doesn't want him, what's the use of wasting anymore time on this unforgiving patch of dirt? Life is an ache that he can not endure, especially without her by his side. Has he really been so foolish? How did he never realize how much she truly means to him? But he did, and that's why he acted upon his impulses the night prior to this merciless day. It's useless, his hope is beyond diminished. He doesn't even know if she's still alive. She was so weak when he left her, could the current have carried her away that easily? The Kagome he knows is strong. Tougher compared to any other woman, or even man for that matter, that he has ever known.

He hides his golden orbs in shame, covering them with his silver tassels. The Kagome he knows, she has passed on. The reality strikes him forcefully, harder then any battle injury he has ever encountered. It's not physical pain that he must now deal with, but rather emotional. His heart cries as he realizes Kagome has changed, but not on her own accord. She had begged him to stop, but he didn't comply, he couldn't. It is his own actions that warped Kagome into what she now is, or rather, what he fears she has become; a shallow eggshell of her past self, ready to crack at any given moment. More importantly, it is himself that drove away the only one who ever truly loved him.

She loved him, and she showed it with every breathing moment each day they spent together. And this is how he repays her, with torment, tourture, and most of all betryal. Now look what he's done to her! He has forced his one and only true love to her own doom. She took her own life, and he will happily follow after her. Maybe in the afterlife she will at least let him explain. Sure it's only a little tidbit to grasp on to, but isn't a hopeless dream more worth holding on to then an vacant life full of misery?

He completely covers his head in the current, ready to hold himself under until the gods take him away from the hell hole that is this unforgiving planet. Just as his face turns from a bright shade of blue to a dark hue of purple, he senses something.

"InuYasha!" The voice calls out, pain emitting from her very soul as she calls the one name that will forever haunt her.

"Kagome! Is that you? Where are you?" He screams, coming up from the water's icy depths and gulping in his life saving breath. He frantically searches around, hoping, rather praying that she is nearby. Alas, the fates are not that kind.

He remembers something. It's faint, but he has to hold on to it, it's his only chance, his only hope. It's slim and will probably result in more bittersweet heartache, but this tormented soul has nothing to lose.

_That feeling from before, when I was near the well. Could she have been trying to get through?_ Going beyond the speed of even the quickest of all demons, he dashes towards the well. It's a long shot, but then again, don't all risks in life seem a bit farfetched? You have to work for what you want, whether it be your dream or your love. And this, well this is no exception to the rule.

_Kagome, please be okay. I'm coming, it will be alright. Please, please, don't be hurt. I can't, I won't… damn it Kagome, living without you just isn't an option!_

Love conquers all, or so I've been told. But, can it heal a tormented soul?

Will love prevail?

Only time will tell.

"InuYasha!" She yells, the darkness of night shading the agony of her soul which is now prominent on her very features. Or, is it more yearning, the need for the one who still holds her heart? She calls his name, praying to the heavens that her anguish reaches the sensitive ears of her beloved. Inwardly, Kagome releases her pain. Life is cruel, but this fate is unbearable.

She looks into the mirror in her small bathroom, trying with all her might to calm herself down. Her worst fears have just been confirmed, but she's still not ready to accept them. No, it's too soon.

She yanks off her shattered clothing. If she didn't already know better she would swear that they are mere rages. The fight through the salty current, it left her poor school uniform in ruins. Not that she needs it anymore. She will not be attending school, not now or ever. He claimed her, he owns her, and she can not escape him, just like she could not escape him then.

She stares at her own invaded body, forcing herself to examine ever inch of her shattered being. She has to come to acceptance with what has happened, and this is the only way. Her eyes search frantically, trying desperately to fine signs that last night never occurred. Unfortunately, fate refuses to smile upon her.

Her eyes rest on the three scabs on the base of her neck, proving once and for all that her love betrayed her, in more ways then one…

_**Kagome can feel his hot breath as he licks her tainted neck, tenderizing it for what is to come. Gently, his fangs grace her once pure skin, only to be lifted back up to nibble on her lower ear lobe.**_

_**"Everything will be okay, don't worry. I'm here now." His words are surely meant to be reassuring, but they are only hallow, meaningless gibberish to the girl who has lost all faith in the world.**_

_**He tries to be as careful as possible, lowering his head to her neck once again. "This will only hurt for a bit." He whispers to her delicate skin.**_

_**Slowly, he caresses her neck with his fangs, breaking through the thin covering just as though her skin is nothing more then fragile parchment paper. Blood ripples to the surface, but he is not done, and she knows it. She grips onto the rims of his robe that lays beneath her on the cold, hard rock of the cave's floor.**_

_**Without warning, he sinks his teeth into her, forever leaving his mark. For the first time that night, Kagome screams, a blood curdling shriek that can wake the dead. The reality strikes with a blow that almost knocks her out. She's his, now and forever, and she even has the mark to prove it…**_

Kagome caresses the mate mark on the base of her neck, her mate mark. It's the one and only thing that links her to that night, besides her own horrific memories that is. She shakes her head, mocking herself by chuckling at her own foolishness. How can she so easily have forgotten? He left her something else that night, and she is now certain of it.

Slipping into her silky pajamas, she whisks way a tiny stick off of the counter top before tip-toeing back to her room. She grasps the small white stick in her hand as though it is her life line. Right now, it's the only sure thing in her shattered life. There is no way she is going to lose the one and only thing that she can still hold on to, her only reason to keep trudging onward.

The door squeaks, as she lightly presses it open. She silently curses herself for not leaving the door open. If anyone would catch her in the dead of night, with the evidence right in her own tattered hands, she just doesn't know what she will do.

She throws the pearly white stick forcefully on her messy desk top, cringing as everything from notebooks to pens to picture frames shatter against the floor of her room.

_Unlike the mess in my heart, at least this one can wait until morning._ With that thought, she attacks her bed. Forcing herself on it and strangling herself with her pillow.

On the table just mere feet away from the place she now rests her head, the white stick taunts her with a foreboding truth. But she doesn't need the stick to remind her of her own tortured anguish as the crushed girl falls into a deep slumber.

In her weak mind, once foreign images flash though her head, but now she knows them all too well. Eventually she forces herself to endure the nightmare again, as she is whisked away to a horrid dream. It's her worst nightmare come to life, but what makes it even more unbearable is that it's not just any nightmare; it's a dream of reality.

* * *

I believe that "A Dream of Reality" is a fitting title for chapter 4, wouldn't you say so?

Much Luv,

Shel


	4. A Dream of Reality

_**A Little Part of Me**_

_**Summary:**_ He has to show her that he cares, even if it hurts her… InuYasha takes two things from Kagome that day; one is the jewel shards and the other she can never get back. Too bad he gave her something as well… KagInu

_**Disclaimer:**_ I did not create any of the characters, but I do believe that this story is all mine.

Font Key:

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

Everything else

I think that's about it, but there might be a few words italicized here and there for emphasis... I think you guys are smart enough to figure it out.

For all of you who are "InuYasha Challenged" (Meaning that you don't know stupid little details that the "average" fan doesn't even care about)… InuYasha's nose is wet like a dog's. If you don't believe me, read the profile book. (Well, I haven't finished the whole thing, but I can tell you that there is so much that I love that it's not even funny.) Okay, I just thought that everyone should know that. And if you're wondering…yes, it's true that if InuYasha gets sick his nose becomes dry. Just like a puppy dog!!! (So cute!) One more thing, if you haven't signed the InuYasha petition to get a new series for the anime, well then there's something seriously wrong with you. Ha! Just kidding, but seriously you guys should sign it.

This chapter took a while to write and I'm really sorry about that. School, other possible stories, writer's block, family stuff…you name it and it happened. Well, here's the next chapter, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_ _A Dream of Reality_

_**She stands there, her eyes caressing the rippling currents of the waters gliding by. Swaying back and forth, she hugs her lonely body. Her mind scorns herself over her belittling actions. It's pathetic to hug one's self. But it is now essential, especially when no one else will. Or rather, when there is no way he will.**_

_**She has dealt with this countless times before; InuYasha going off with Kikyou, alone. Usually she goes off and follows them, but not this time. Instead, she sits on the edge of a stream with her back facing a rocky cliff. She silently makes a pack with herself that she will not allow InuYasha to hold on to her heart any longer, the pain is unbearable. Yes, she will help complete the jewel, after all she is his 'shard detector', but never again will she allow herself to love him. Her dreams of them being together were shattered long ago. Only now she faces the dreaded truth.**_

_**"InuYasha," she whispers, sensing his demonic ora behind her. She slowly turns her forlorn body in his direction. Instead of the powerful, arrogant boy she has come to love, one that looks as though he has just escaped hell stands in his place. **_

_'Perhaps he has'__**, quickly she shivers away the thought. Thinking about InuYasha finally with Kikyou isn't going to help her situation. She wants to forget, no, has to forget. She can not hold on to a wish for eternity, she has to let it go, let him go…let their love go.**_

_**Before she can say anything his sturdy arms wrap around her tiny waist, as he pulls her closer to him.**_

_**"InuYasha, are you okay?" Her voice is timid; inside she is fighting a blazing internal battle. This isn't going to help her get over him, but her longing to be by his side overpowers her senses, clouding her mind. For as long as her memory serves, she has fantasized over having him hold her just as he is now. What can a few minutes of being embraced by her love hurt? Foolish girl, she has no idea.**_

_**He separates himself from her, just enough so that he can look at her hopeful face. Searching her features for an inclination of doubt, he contemplates his proposal. Is this truly what he wants, his greatest desire? **_

_Yes.__** A small smile creeps upon the hanyou's face as he realizes that he has made his finally decision, a decision his heart has prepared long ago but he was just too dense to acknowledge. **_

_**"You're with me?" He addresses his words as a question, uncertainty filling his normally cocky, confident tone. His expression is stern, yet somehow caring. **_

_**Kagome isn't sure how to respond. It's unfathomable how a few simple words can have so many meanings, but here they are. Amazing what a couple words can do, and yet, they still have no idea. **_

_**Maybe she's overreacting. After he abandons her, she always thinks the worse and she never acts herself. Allowing her mind to wonder and ponder over such miniscule words, it has to just be a repercussion from the hurt of InuYasha leaving. After all, it isn't like him to say anything that has more meaning then meets the eye. **__'__I'm so foolish. He's just talking about our journey; nothing more, nothing less.' __**She internally scolders herself for thinking that his words might refer to some deeper, more meaningful truth.**_

_**After a long pause, she stammers out a weak "I'll always be with you, always."**_

_**She feels like crying. There is no use denying her undying love for him. She can fight it all she wants, but deep down a little part of her heart will always need him by her side. **_

_**"Then why wouldn't I be alright?" His voice is gentle, loving even. He is no longer the defeated man whom had walked up to her just moments before. Quickly he pulls her closer to him, and begins nuzzling her collar.**_

_**Softly rubbing his wet nose into her neck, he moves his head slightly towards her back so that his firm lips are now touching her pure skin. The kiss on her neck starts off as a gentle suck, but soon his tongue is caressing her fair body. She can feel his fangs as he nips at her collar. She wants to call out to him, to tell him to stop, but she can't. It feels so good. She squirms slightly, and he takes it as an invitation for his hands to venture up her shirt.**_

_**His claws move in large circles on her bare back, gradually moving higher and higher. She can feel him messing around with her bra, fiddling around as though he is though he's trying to discover how to undo it. She knows this contact must stop here in fear of where this might be heading.**_

_**"InuYasha…" She is cut off by a pair of demanding lips atop of her ruby red ones. He nips at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. But she doesn't have to grant him permission, he already knows what's his. He thrusts his tongue between her lips and hungrily licks the roof of her mouth.**_

_**Soon, he tugs her lower half closer to his. She squirms more as she feels a lump protruding from his pants. But the more she squirms, the more it sticks out. It's to the point where he is between her legs, well a certain part of him that is.**_

_**"Damn, look at what you made me do." He smirks, breaking momentarily from exploring the territory of her mouth. Looking around, he proclaims "I don't think this spot will do for what I have planned."**_

_**In moments, he picks her up bridal style and is leaping up the rocky cliff. He enters a small, dark cave and places her down on the ground.**_

_**"What was that for?" Kagome questions, finally able to release her voice.**_

_**InuYasha just grins while taking off the top to the Robe of the Fire Rat and placing it on the cave's floor. As he lays Kagome on top of it, he explains, "I'm going to make sure that you're always going to be with me, just like you said that you will be. I'm making you mine."**_

_**Kagome's eyes double in size as she realizes what he is planning. "Please InuYasha, I always have been yours and always will. Please, don't do this, I'm not ready."**_

_**He scowls and lowers himself on to her, rubbing his lower part against hers, thus causing her to wiggle. "I think you are," he whispers seductively.**_

_'This can't be happening; he would never do this to me. He loves Kikyou, not me. InuYasha please stop!'__** Her thoughts get pushed to the back of her head as his little fun begins.**_

_**Steamy kisses are being planted on her neck as he sucks from her cheek down to her collar bone, and then back up. She can feel the beginnings of small welts forming from his actions.**_

_**"InuYasha, please… stop," she begs.**_

_**Momentarily, she gets her wish. He ceases, only to look her straight in the eyes. There is a sense of longing, no, wanting, that makes her spine tingle. The amber orbs that had once been the reason for her to continue living, now make her wish she was never brought into this unforgiving world. The worst part is that no speck of red taints the amber, no purple streaks caress his face, and his fangs and claws, although still threatening, are no more deadly then they were in the morning. He is not a demon, he is the hanyou she loves. He knows exactly what he is doing, and that's what hurts the most.**_

_**She knows it's no use begging, he'll only ignore her pleads. Once again he lowers himself down on her, straddling her hips. He takes each of his muscular hands and thrusts up her own fragile ones, pinning them to the firm ground.**_

_**Using only one his strong hands for chains, he holds her wrists above her head. She struggles, but to no avail. He is too strong, and she is still hoping he won't continue. InuYasha would never hurt her, not in this way or any other. Or, at least that's what she tells herself.**_

_**With his free hand, he extends a claw and places it under her blouse. He strokes her belly, making tiny circles before moving to her sides. Skillfully, he caresses her left side so gently that it is almost as though he isn't touching her. But, it serves its purpose, she is aroused.**_

_**"No, InuYasha." Though her words say no, her body says otherwise.**_

_**He leans in closer, loving her body squirming under his. His hand moves from under her shirt to its trim and in one swift move, he removes the top.**_

_**"Damn, what's that?" He asks pointing to her bra, his eyebrows bunch in playful annoyance. "Nevermind, I've seen you take it off before." Quickly, he lifts up her torso and scoots behind her. His claws run up and down her back, until they finally find their target. In no time InuYasha has the two clasps holding the bra together undone. He slips each strap off of her shoulder one by one, making sure that he caresses her flawless shoulders and strokes her silky arms both times.**_

_**Kagome gasps as InuYasha tosses away the bra and firmly grasps her breasts. He holds on tightly and uses his thumbs to play with her nipples. Seconds after he starts, they harden, as does a certain part of himself.**_

_**Still giving her breasts their rightful attention, he begins nuzzling her neck. His wet nose graces her skin, sending shivers up her spine. Pulling her closer, he targets her left ear. Fighting back his urges, he nibbles her lower earlobe. In his own way, he is begging her to make some response. She has been too silent, and that isn't a good sign. He's not stupid enough to believe that she is thrilled towards his actions. But maybe, just maybe, she realizes that she desires him almost as much as he requires her.**_

_**He can't take it anymore. He has been waiting for her to say something, anything. Unfortunately she hasn't. True she has not said that she wants him to continue, on the contrary she has objected, but it has to be done. She wants to be with him and he needs her. This is their only option. **_

_One day you'll understand,__** he thinks, while flipping her around and climbing on top of her. **_

_**She's on her back, with InuYasha's thin Robe of the Fire Rat as her only cushion. He is at her waist, holding on to her hip with one hand as if to secure himself. The other hand feels her leg, moving up and down her silky skin.**_

_**He kisses her knee cap, forcefully sucking, knowing the effect it is having on Kagome. She resists the need to call out his name, knowing that it is so wrong. Then, why does it have to feel so right?**_

_**As if to answer her forbidden wish, InuYasha's hand moves further up her leg and begins wandering into the territory under her skirt.**_

_**She groans, knowing that she would soon be his. There is no use fighting, he can easily overpower her. Besides, even though her mind is screaming for her to be released, her body won't allow it.**_

_**After moments of allowing his claws to become accustomed to the terrain, he decides it unfair to deny the rest of his body the pleasure. Reluctantly his hands leaves her skirt. Firmly holding her waist, he descends down so that his head is on the hem. Slowly and seductively he slides the skirt down over her curvy hips and long, slender legs. A stream of heavy kisses down her leg follows the bottoms as they continue their path until the skirt and panties are completely off the now exposed girl.**_

_**InuYasha amuses himself by massaging her left foot. For now he can fight his compulsions in order to give her time to relax. Battling his urges isn't as difficult as one might thing, for now he is satisfied. After all, no hanyou can possibly ask for a better view. **_

_**He tugs her leg further to the left, examining the space between her legs widening. His smirk grows as he realizes how far she can spread. It will only make his job all the more enjoyable.**_

_**Kagome tries to hide her now bare body, but all of her attempts are hopeless. Every time she goes to cover her self, he swats away her hands.**_

_**"Don't hide yourself; you don't know how long I've been waiting for this." He grins, examining her naked body with hunger.**_

_**He rubs two of his fingers along her lower half, one on each side of her opening. Her juices pour from her invaded being and her back arches. This causes his seductive smirk to widen.**_

_**"So you do want me, surprise surprise," he remarks, bittersweet sarcasm gracing his voice. His head inches towards her left ear and he whispers "Don't worry bitch, I'll take you soon enough. You seem to want me almost as much as I you. That's a good thing, you better get used to it."**_

_**His hot breath graces her ear, making her body yearn for him even more. He backs off and begins taking off his white shirt.**_

_**She gasps as his shirt is tossed to the side, revealing his rippling muscles. **__'Oh god!' __**If she wasn't already aroused, there is no doubt that this would turn her on. Sure she has seen his bare torso before, but never like this. She feels the need to rush over to him; to allow her shattered fingertips to trace over is firm chest, to feel the sweat that is gently dripping down his body. She wants him. No, scratch that, her body needs him. Even from this distance she can sense the heat radiating off of his being. She can't take much more, her hormones are slowly driving her insane. Each and every moment he procrastinates is steadily propelling her off the deep end.**_

_**"Oh god," she whispers, defeat engulfing her tone. She averts her eyes, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of soaking in each one of the hanyou's features. She knows this is wrong, but that's just her mind. With her body demanding him, she can't even move. Just holding back the urge to beg him to move faster, that alone is draining all of her energy.**_

_**"Anything wrong?" He asks knowingly. Seeing her squirming, he gives her a satisfied grin. "Don't worry, I'm not going to keep you waiting much longer."**_

_**His pants slip the floor, reveling a greatly aroused part of himself. She can't look, so she closes her eyes, but a part of her desires to see. She needs to know how much to brace herself, how much pain she will be experiencing. No matter how much she fights, her eyes keep popping open. While her mind is screaming "**__No!__**", her body is shouting otherwise. She wants him, needs him, craves him.**_

_**"**__No I don't!__**" she mentally hollers, but deep down, she knows it's true. She has wanted him since the day she meet him. Oh that fateful day! One day she had hoped he would love her as she does him, but not like this. This is not how it's supposed to be. Her first time is supposed to be special, unforgettable. Well, at least she gets part of what she wants; this night will surely be one that she never forgets.**_

_**Her body growls in disapproval when he lowers himself onto her. It wants to gaze upon his nakedness, or rather a specific part of it, but he won't allow her that pleasure.**_

_**Kagome ends the battle with her physical being, there is no use. She gives up trying to close her eyes in an attempt to make the invasion less agonizing. Her body is calling for him, and he's going to answer. There's no denying the inevitable.**_

_**She searches the ceiling in hope of any sign that everything will be alright, but she finds only a cold, damp, unforgiving cave. She curses her body for demanding to see her lover's size. After all, he will soon be inside of her, where she can experience his length.**_

_**She mentally curses every fiber of her being, not his, her own. She despises her feelings, her emotions, her very soul, but mostly she hates herself. She knows that a part of her is enjoying every minute of being invaded, and she feels it awaiting the climax with much anticipation.**_

_**Answering her forbidden needs, he's at her waist again, massaging her opening. Without warning he thrusts himself into her and wriggles around inside. He's going to be in there for a while, so he might as well get comfortable.**_

_**Slowly at first he thrusts in and out of her, and then his speed picks up pace. Her back arches more and more as her body calls for him to push harder, faster.**_

_**Her mind says no, but with her body saying yes, she can't stand it. She can't help but cry. Tears run down her checks, but not because she is being invaded, but rather because part of her, deep down, is actually loving ever moment and every lunge.**_

_**Pain emits from her lower region, but pleasure makes it all worth while.**_

_**After countless thrusts, he finally leaves the warmth of her body. He backs up so that his mouth is now at her opening. His tongue surveys her once private area while slurping up all of her juices that surround it.**_

_**"Damn, you taste good." She can feel his cock harden against her leg.**_

_**He climbs up her body so that his face is above hers. She looks back up at him, her eyes pleading him not to continue. There is only so much one girl can take, and she passed that hours ago.**_

_**"InuYasha…" Hearing the sound of his name, InuYasha can't hold it any longer. Soon Kagome is coated in a thick layer of slimy liquid. His being trickles down her sides, flowing from her delicate skin onto the ground beneath her. Blood red fades into burgundy as the fluid stains his top, her only cushion in this realm of grief.**_

_**He backs away from her face, making sure to slide his body over hers, his tongue gracing between her breasts on the way down. Once he reaches the spot of his spill, he quickly begins lapping it up, tasting not only the slimy texture of his own release, but also the sweetness of her invaded being.**_

_**His mess is cleaned up and he moves back up to her face once again. No emotion shows in her eyes as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth so that she too can enjoy the sensation of his fluid's flavor.**_

_**"Kagome," he whispers into her mouth, his warm breath gracing along her lips, teasing them with new found gentleness. He looks longingly into her eyes, eyes that had once held so much hope, so much love. Now, they're filled with bitterness and confusion.**_

_**His smirk whips off of his face. He knows that he has hurt her, in more ways then one, but she doesn't know. She has no idea what he has done for her, and he plans to keep it that way for as long as possible. The truth will shatter what's left of her soul, or rather, what's left of their soul. Silently, InuYasha makes a pact with himself. **__She will never know._

_**He stares down at the girl below him, who is returning his gaze. Her eyes plead to be released, beg for an explanation, but he's not that generous. He's given her enough for one night. An answer to her forbidden question will have to wait, and if InuYasha has his way, it will have to wait for eternity.**_

_**Kagome tries to untie the confusion that is knotted in her brain. Why would he do this to her? Why play with her emotions? Why torture her so? He used her, invaded her, had his way with her, and in a few days he will be back with his first love, his true love. He can never love her and her alone, so she won't even pretend that he even cares.**_

_**Sensing her uncertainty, InuYasha begins lifting himself up. Feeling the distance growing between them, Kagome let's out in involuntary growl. It's low, fierce, and so damn seducing to the hanyou's perceptive ears. **_

_**He pauses, glaring down at the girl before him. Hesitation covers his features as he stops to contemplate what she is doing. He brushes it aside. Ignoring the low rumble from her throat, he continues to distance himself from her body.**_

_**But this time, he will not have his way. Her body is still searching for more, while her mind is still searching for answers. It's two against one, he doesn't even stand a chance.**_

_**Suddenly, she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him down so that not even a sheet of parchment can fit between their lower regions.**_

_**He stares blankly at her, then a smirk creeps back upon his face. No wonder he has chosen her. Despite everything that he has forced her to undergo, she's still a fighter. She's not someone who will cave in when some obstacle blocks her path. No, she will trudge onward.**_

_**Urges overpower him, clouding his mind. She's his, now and forever more. Just the thought arouses him. He can't wait until she is ready for another round, he has to take her now.**_

_**In no time he's in her. Not even giving her time to adjust, he begins thrusting with all his demonic might. With every shove, she is getting pushed into the firm wall of the cave. Her intensive passionate side doesn't even have time to enjoy. Before she can even register what's happening, Kagome is knocked out cold.**_

_**Realizing what he has caused, he quickly removes himself from inside her unconscious being. As gently as possible he picks her up and wraps her in his muscular arms. Rocking her back and forth, he caresses her raven hair which is now completely matted from the invasion.**_

_**He smiles tenderly while glancing at the girl in his embrace. He realizes that she has been his since the **__**moment they met, for better or for worse, till death almost made them part. His grin broadens as he daydreams about their life to come. Now they can finally be together. Sure it had hurt her, probably in more ways then one, but isn't this what she has always wanted? Soon he will seal their fate, but he wishes for her to be alert for the finally stage, the icing on the cake. So he waits.**_

_**Kagome begins to stir in the arms of the one she loved with all her being. But that's just it; she loved him, not loves, loved. After what he has done, can things ever return to the way that they were? Reality is brutal, but his actions are worse. **_

_**She gives him one last look, pleading with her eyes for him not to continue this torment, to end her misery with one swipe of his mighty claws. Alas, the fates frown upon the tortured girl. There is no stopping him, especially when he's so close to receiving what he wants. She cringes, readying herself for the pain. He is a hanyou on a mission, and his prize is her. But, isn't this what she wanted since the day that she meet him? Isn't it her dream to always be by the side of the one she loves with her whole heart and soul? Of course it is, but she never would have expected it to be like this, nor does she want it to be.**_

_**His hair graces her bare shoulder as he adjusts himself for the next task at hand. Still in his lap, she tenses, bracing herself for the pain that will soon follow.**_

_**Kagome can feel his hot breath as he licks her tainted neck, tenderizing it for what is to come. Gently, his fangs grace her once pure skin, only to be lifted back up to nibble on her lower ear lobe.**_

_**"Everything will be okay, don't worry. I'm here now." His words are surely meant to be reassuring, but they are only hollow, meaningless gibberish to the girl who has lost all faith in the world.**_

_**He tries to be as careful as possible, lowering his head to her neck once again. "This will only hurt for a bit." He whispers to her delicate skin.**_

_**Slowly, he caresses her neck with his fangs, breaking through the thin covering just as though her skin is nothing more then fragile parchment paper. Blood ripples to the surface, but he is not done, and she knows it. She grips onto the rims of his robe that lays beneath her on the cold, hard rock of the cave's floor.**_

_**Without warning, he sinks his teeth into her, forever leaving his mark. For the first time that night, Kagome screams, a blood curdling shriek that can wake the dead. The reality strikes with a blow that almost knocks her out. She's his, now and forever, and she even has the mark to prove it.**_

_**A lone tear escapes and rolls delicately down her cheek. Her rigid body tries to snuggle closer to that hanyou who had once held her heart. Maybe if she pretends to be content, then maybe, if only for a moment, he will cease the torture. Now he seems pleased by slurping up the blood that is rising up from her mate mark, just another wound to add to her now increasing collection. This is probably her only moment of rest for quite a bit of time, she should try to enjoy it.**_

_**In a desperate attempt to cease further invasion, she pretends to fall asleep in the unforgiving arms of the man she had once loved with ever fiber of her now defeated being. Before she would have been thrilled to cuddle up with the silver haired hanyou, but now the agony of just having him nearby is worse then any wound their demon foes can force upon her. Her eyes show remorse and suffering. The pain she is undergoing goes far beyond that of the hurt of her ripped lower regions, the shame of being assaulted, and the confusion of his betrayal. For now he will be with her, yes. But he never even acknowledged that he cared prior to this fateful night. For all she knows, he still loves Kikyou. Just the thought is more painful then the sorrow of all the universe's suffering combined…**_

Panting, Kagome bolts upright, only to meet with a blur of red to cling to like a life raft. Her nails dig into the crimson fabric as she tries to calm her breathing, desperately hoping to lower it to at least a semi-normal pulse.

Whimpers exert from the girl as she is finally released from her nightmare. It's a shame that despite her independence from the nightly vision, her anguish refuses to cease as the fates begin to taunt her yet again.

"Shhh… I'm here, it's okay. I won't leave you again," purrs a masculine voice.

"Inu…" she can't go on, she is too exhausted to fight. The dream has drained her of all energy, of all hope. Her reason to live, her reason to persevere in this hell hole we call life, it is slowly sapping away all of her strength. Most women long for this feeling, this drainage, but not in this case, not to Kagome. This joyous occasion, now being ridiculed by its own origins, how can this be a time for celebration?

She shivers in the cold, drenched in her own sweat. He hugs her closer in an attempt to warm her with the warmth radiating off of his own body. Soothingly he rocks her back and forth, cradling her in his lap.

"I thought I lost you," his words are blunt but devotion seeps through every syllable. He believed her to be gone, lost to him forever, dead. _Damn it Kagome, if I didn't find you…I just don't know what I would have done._

Lost in his own thoughts, InuYasha misses what she says. He looks down at her, hoping that his gaze will signal that he wants her to repeat her words, but to no avail. He releases a faint disapproving growl as she begins to descend from his lap.

His eyes follow the girl as she makes her way off of her comfortable bed, across that firm wooden floor, and over to the open window. With a sigh she pulls away the curtains and gazes thoughtfully out into the night. She examines the trees, noticing how each leaf's elegant detail is blurred by darkness. A thin line of gold outlines the horizon as a full moon brightens the navy sky. No annoying flashes of headlights or streetlamps intrude on the serene scene. It must be around one in the morning, and no one will dare come around this creepy old shrine during the dead of night. Not that many people come during the daylight hours either.

She continues to blankly stare before her. But, why? Why doesn't she thrash out and strike the vile hanyou? Why doesn't she give him a piece of her mind? Why can't she allot to him even an ounce of her own suffering, the pain he now forces her to bare? Physical abrasions mean nothing to him, but surely words will cut sharper then his own sword. Then, why?

She can't because she's frozen in time, weighed down by her own emotions. This sensation, this numbness, is just a miniscule support preserving her very being. To procrastinate is just to prolong the truth, but anything that will hold her together, hold _them_ together, makes the pain from the elongated wait worth while.

But even if she does want to open her mouth and have the words flow from her weakened body, she can't. Fear and uncertainty hold her back. Vagueness of their future, hesitation of her decision, and anxiety of what her heart is screaming deep down, they all compel her to further rely on her crutch built upon silence.

So she stays perched atop her small window sill, nonchalantly twirling her raven locks. After all, it's hard to move when one is numb and nearly impossible if a part of you has recently died, while another has just been born.

InuYasha's eyes observe the girl as she remains staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts. He's determined not to let his mind wonder. When she wishes to speak, he will be ready, unlike a few moments ago when he missed her precious voice.

His ears shift in her direction as her voice finally decides to grace his presence.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?"

InuYasha begins to uncross his legs and climb off of the bed. Remorse fills his once encouraging eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing seems to want to leave.

She shakes her head, signaling for him to sit back down. "Don't answer that. You don't seem to hear a lot of what I say anyway." For a moment, her tone acts as a portal into her tattered soul as sorrow fills her words. Still scanning the horizon, she never takes her eyes off of the scenery before her.

He's taken aback by her words. They stab him fiercer then a thousand swords. How can she possibly say that? He walks over to her and sits down on the windowsill beside the girl.

"You have," she whispers so quietly that it is barely audible to InuYasha's sensitive ears.

"What?" He asks, a puzzled expression gracing his face as he confusedly gawks at the girl.

Kagome locks his gaze with her own and continues, "You said that you thought you lost me. And I say, you have." Her voice doesn't falter, and he can sense the seriousness in her tone.

"But you're right here…"

Bittersweet laugher cuts him off, and his eyes bore into her as he tries to discover what's so funny. Noticing his stare, her frigid giggles abruptly end and she resumes gazing out the window before her. _How can I explain that I no longer love him? That just the thought of him causes more pain then anyone should have to endure? I wish he would just go and never return._

A bird soars by, creating a spot on the flawless moon. She awes at the creature who enjoys the cool breeze of the night with not a care in the world. It glides into the air, taunting the shattered girl with its untroubled flight. _You're free,_ she thinks adoringly. Hatred begins building up in her tiny body. How can an animal, a _bird_, be so free, while she is caged-up in her own misery?

Her thoughts immediately snap back to the night. Oh, the fateful night! Images of her dream flash past her eyes mixing with those of the invasion. They cross and blend until they can not be differentiated. In those brief moments, reality and fiction merge together forming an agonizing truth. Her dream, her nightmare, it just isn't a simple collage of mishaps that her mind throws together to plague her in her sleep. No, it's much more. This nightmare is no ordinary dream. It is a dream of reality, one that will haunt her for the rest of her grief-stricken days.

All of the confidence Kagome suddenly has gathered is swiftly yanked away. She can't forget the hurt, the pain, the suffering. And even if she can, she refuses to. It's too late for forgiveness. Apologies will not right his wrong. 'I'm sorry' can't erase the memories, it can't halt the pain, and it certainly can not return her virginity. They are not little kids anymore, and a mere 'Yeah, I fucked up', and a 'Will you forgive me?' isn't going to amount to a rat's ass in this world. Not that the stubborn fool will actually suck up his pride enough to apologize anyway.

Their eyes lock once again and Kagome searches for a glimpse of the man she once loved, but her efforts are useless. She can only see the boy who has caused all of her suffering. She realizes that no matter how hard she tries, she can not live with that man, especially since he is keeping her true love captive somewhere deep inside.

Her gaze lingers longer, soaking up every memory that his deep golden pools conceal.

"Now leave." Her voice is sharp as it cuts through the silence in the dead of night. She stands up and distances herself from the window, her back faces the shocked hanyou. "You can exit through the window. I'm sure you are accustomed on how to use it, seeing as you find it so fit to enter at your own free will."

Minutes later, he regains his composure and stares at her back. Her raven hair flows gracefully past her shoulders and her sweat-dampened clothing hugs her feminine curves. At first he his angry at her refusal to face him, but soon he realizes that she only does it to hide her own sorrow, her own tears.

_But before he goes, he has to know. _"InuYasha, I'm…I'm…"

She doesn't have to say anything, he can smell it. His eyes widen in realization. She has her usual aroma, and like last time, he can sense a hint himself inside of her. But this time there is a different odor, a mixture if you will. A combination of both her and him.

_So this is why she's so upset. Kagome, I had no idea._ Remorse taunts the hanyou's very thoughts as his ears haunch back in shame. He brought this upon her, even when she begged him to stop. He knows Kagome will do the right thing, she always does, but will she allow him to carryout his half?

"Kagome, I…"

"Oh just shut up for once!" She screams turning around to face the creator of her misery, her anguish, the one who placed this burden on her under-aged shoulders. The tears start to stream down her reddened face, forming two rivers flowing down her puffy cheeks. True it is unlike of her to lash out, but he understands how much torment she must be going through.

He rushes towards her, embracing her in his muscular arms and engulfing her in his love. She quivers, shaking from the force of her own sobs.

Finally realizing how close she is to the hanyou, Kagome pushes him away. Her chocolate eyes are emotionless as her gaze bores into InuYasha's amber orbs. Or perhaps it is that she is experiencing so many emotions that it isn't possible for her eyes to display them all. Whatever the case, her glare is slowly tearing apart his heart. He wants, rather needs to hold her, but restrains himself. Now is not the time.

She continues staring at him just as though he holds the answers to all of her problems. But alas, she is not that lucky. The flows of the salty streams cease, but her glassy eyes prove that she is on the verge of breaking. Her voice wavers for a moment, but she is strong, she has to be.

"I'm pregnant."

And with that, his whole world stops turning.

* * *

_A special shout-out to CuteHound… thanks for being my new editor!!!_

_Oh, and I might need some help with baby names, so can you guys give me a hand? Thanks!!!_

_Much Love, _

_**Shel**_


	5. To Wipe Away My Tears

_**A Little Part of Me**_

_**Summary:**_ He has to show her that he cares, even if it hurts her… InuYasha takes two things from Kagome that day; one is the jewel shards and the other she can never get back. Too bad he gave her something as well… KagInu

_**Disclaimer:**_ InuYasha and characters are not mine. (Why'd you have to remind me again?!) Oh, but this story is a 100 percent Shel original! Now whether that is a good or bad thing, well, that's your opinion.

Font Key:

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

Everything else

Hope you enjoy it!!! Oh, and I'm pretty sure **Mitsukai** means **angel** in Japanese.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

She continues staring at him just as though he holds the answers to all of her problems. But alas, she is not that lucky. The flows of the salty streams cease, but her glassy eyes prove that she is on the verge of breaking. Her voice wavers for a moment, but she is strong, she has to be.

"I'm pregnant."

And with that, his whole world stops turning.

_**Chapter 5:**__ To Wipe Away My Tears_

She darts behind him and frantically begins scrambling along the smooth, wooden floor. Her knees and elbows redden from being on all fours as she recklessly searches for her life-raft, the only stable item in this constantly shifting world, the little white stick.

After minutes of frivolous hunting, it dawns on her that the stick never descended to the ground. Bolting upright, she leaps so that she is hovering over her desk, scanning the table.

She continues searching and then finally sees it; a pearly treasure nestled comfortably between two heavy encyclopedias. She reaches over to the very back until her trembling fingers finally fumble around the object. She grasps the stick and protectively pulls it towards her bosom, cradling it just as if this item, this _stick_, is her unborn child.

Carefully she steps towards her old love, making sure that her feet grace the floor so gently that not a sound is emitted. Although the shocked boy's stare never leaves her, the girl's eyes smile gingerly at the contents of her arms, a peaceful grin adorning her rosy lips.

She floats over to the hanyou and stops only when she is directly in front of him. Her eyes lock with his, and he feels a slight tug on his rough hands. She takes his clawed appendages into her own velvety ones. He stares at her questionably as she slowly backs away, leaving something in his grasp.

He gazes upon the girl in front of him, his golden pools displaying all of his puzzlement, but she quickly cuts eye contact to glare at her now shifting feet. The wind is heard rustling through the trees as silence engulfs the night.

"You deserve to at least know, now you can leave," she mumbles, breaking the hushed atmosphere. Her angelic appearance fades as it makes way for the dark aura now teasing around the girl's body.

"What is it?" His voice wavers, uncertainty present in his tone as he glances at the miniscule pearly object. He's dumbstruck, what can a little stick, one that says something about 'Positive' on it, what does that have to do with anything? Fool, just as before, he lacks even the slightest clue.

Her voice sounds as though it no longer belongs to her, as though she is no longer the pure girl she was just days ago. In a big way, she's not, and that is to be expected. Yet as the words part from her lips, even she is surprised at her own icy tone. Of course her virginity died, but still it's a shock at how dry her voice is, how distant she seems, how _dead_ she truly sounds. "Please, just leave." _I can't take this._

"Kagome," she shivers at the sound of her own name, "What is this thing?"

"Leave." _No longer can he stay, it's too late._

"I'm not going to leave you!" Agitation begins to consume him as his voice rises.

"Just listen to me, this is for the best." _Before I change my mind._

"Enough!" His tone is forceful, but not menacing.

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise as he embraces her, holding her in his arms as though that alone will stop his whole world from crumbling before him.

"InuYasha, please." Her voice is weak, displaying all of her uncertainty and disorientation.

"No, Kagome, don't," he pleads, refusing to release her. "Don't go, don't make me go. I need you, please."

She pushes him away and tries to avert her eyes, but it's too late. She's quickly being plummeted into yet another of her painful memories. She glares into his eyes, captivated by his watery gaze…

_**"Mitsukai?" His voice wavers, but it goes unnoticed by the 5-year-old girl.**_

_**"Yes Daddy?" she happily shrieks, running over to him.**_

_**An 'ouf' emits from the man as she jumps into his arms. **_

_**Swinging his daughter around in circles, he lets a smile grace his features. It's a genuine grin, displaying nothing except pure happiness. It's the first of its kind in months.**_

_**"Daddy, I've missed you so much!" she exclaims as her father puts her down on the newly dew covered grass.**_

_**At her words, his smile quickly fades, but he covers it with a fake one. This isn't even easy for him, so he can't even imagine how she's going to react.**_

_**Bending down on one knee, allowing the dew to seep through his pant legs, he stoops down so he is eye to eye with his little angel.**_

_**"Mitsukai," he begins before being cut off by the small girl's giggles. His eyes sparkle with amusement. "What's so funny?"**_

_**"Silly Daddy, you know I always laugh when you call me that!" she proclaims matter-of-factly while attempting to hide her chuckles, a task she has yet to master.**_

_**His face gets a semi-serious look to it. "You don't like it? Then, I shall not call you that. If that's what you want Kagome."**_

_**Abruptly, the laughter ceases. Her eyes widen in utter terror. "Why'd you stop?"**_

_**"Because you don't like it. I don't want to do anything that would displease my little one."**_

_**"But I do like it Daddy! I do! Really!" Emotion fills her voice, and without hesitation small pools begin to cloud her eyes.**_

_**"Then why do you laugh?"**_

_**Her eyes dart down to her feet which are now shuffling on the ground. "Makes me think I'm just a wittle girl. I'm a big girl now Daddy. Really, I am," she whispers to the grass beneath her dainty feet.**_

_**All the father can do is smile at the girl. Only five years old and she already thinks she's all grown up. Oh how the time flies! **_

_**He chuckles, examining his daughter. Two high pig-tales hold up her long raven colored hair. Her eyes twinkle above the rosy pink tinges on her cheeks. Her one piece, pleaded dress contains smudges of dirt from her playing in the dewy morning. **_

_**"Yes, you are a 'big girl.'" A tinge of sarcasm graces his tone. **_

_**The man is amazed at the effect his daughter is having on him. Somehow, someway, this girl can make all of his trouble go away. No father can ever possibly love his daughter more.**_

_**"Daddy's happy!" she screeches while once again jumping into his arms. Joy fills the pigtailed girl, she hasn't seen her father happy, truly and purely happy, in the longest time.**_

_**"Yes Kagome, Daddy's extremely happy." His eyes begin watering once again.**_

_**She pushes herself gently away from him and releases a soft pout.**_

_**"What's wrong?" Complete concern covers the grown man's face, temporarily allowing him to forget his own pain, his own suffering.**_

_**"Use my name Daddy, the name only you can use. I missed it so much when you were gone." Her voice is so sweet and innocent that the man can not refuse her.**_

_**"I'm sorry, Mitsukai."**_

_**With the sound of her pet name, she embraces her father with her tiny arms.**_

_**"I missed you Daddy. Missed you so much!" she proclaims, squeezing him tighter.**_

_**"I missed you too, oh how I've missed you!" Salty streams begin to flow from his eyes. "I'm so glad you love it when I call you Mitsukai, my beautiful angel. You're my angel, always have been, always will. Don't fear, stay pure so you can spread your wings and fly." He gives her a caring stare, seriousness frosting his voice. "Never let anyone bring you down. Follow your heart without remorse and be free, free like an angel." **_

_**His newly found stern strength diminishes as his voice begins to crack. "I don't know what to say, don't know what to do. Mitsukai, please, tell me what I can do so that you can understand? It's just that you're growing up so fast, if only I could…" his voice fades as his body violently shakes from his sobbing.**_

_**"What's wrong Daddy?" Kagome's pure voice rings throughout the man's head, forcing his sobs to momentarily subside.**_

_**"Mitsukai, you know what happened with Toto?" His tone is calm and steady, but he's still fighting back his grief.**_

_**Kagome's eyes widen at the memory of her beloved pet fish. "Toto went bye-bye."**_

_**"Yes, Toto went bye-bye, but…"**_

_**"But Daddy no go bye-bye! You just got home! Please, no go!" Her voice fades towards the end. Incredible that one so young can be so sharp.**_

_**"Please Mitsukai, don't cry…" he begs, yet to no avail, the faucets are already pouring. But, how can she possibly understand? A girl, a child, she has no business worrying about the affairs of adults. Yet somehow, she has been brought in the middle of this. Somehow, by the cruelty of the gods, she will be the one that is forced to suffer.**_

_**"Kagome, time to come in de…" The feminine voice trials off seeing the two in the yard.**_

_**"Leave." Her voice is stern, unshaken as she addresses the man.**_

_**"But, I just have to say good-bye. Please, just let me…" he begs before being cut off.**_

_**"Look at what you've done! Our own child, crying because of you!" she screams, glaring evilly at the broken man before her, trying with all her might not to acknowledge the pain she's undergoing on the inside.**_

_**"Please, just five more minutes. Then, I will go."**_

_**"Don't go!" Kagome screams, distress filling her tiny body.**_

_**"But Mitsukai, I have to go." His voice is desperate, pleading with the small girl to understand something that not even he, an adult, can comprehend.**_

_**"But why?" she cries, not grasping why her father must leave her yet again.**_

_**"You just wouldn't understand," is his solemn reply.**_

_**"Well I do understand something," she shouts, unaccustomed rage overpowering her.**_

_**"Yes?" Hope fills his heart as he stares adoringly at his daughter.**_

_**"I hate you!" she screams while running to the call of her mother, two salty steams trailing behind her.**_

_**Three words and the man's heart is ripped to pieces.**_

_**He stretches his defeated arms out towards his daughter, pleading her to come back, but it is a useless gesture. The rain begins to pour down on the once sunny morning as the man releases his anguish.**_

_**The woman glares at him. His sobs break her heart, but she must do what is right for her family, their family. "You have even made our own daughter hate you. Your own flesh and blood! You're a monster and I can't have you by my family."**_

_**His sobs increase with the forcefulness of his wife's words, but he still attempts to regain composure.**_

_**"Who will take care of you?" he weakly stammers out, as he begins stumbling down to his car.**_

_**"My father will." Her voice is confident, cleverly hiding her uncertain misery.**_

_**He releases a hard snicker, "Old man's a good-for-nothing loon."**_

_**"Just like you."**_

_**"Touché." He turns around one last time to glance upon the woman who still holds his heart. "I know if I say it to you, it will be meaningless. So, please, just tell Kagome, tell her that I said 'Mitsukai, I love you.' Please, just do that."**_

_**"What about Souta? What do you wish for me to tell him?"**_

_**His glare darts from his wife's masked face straight to the muddy earth beneath his feet, carefully skimming her round, pregnant belly in the process. Then, he turns around and scuffles away.**_

_**Without even glancing back, he responds with remorse and regret edging his tone, "I have nothing to say to a child who's not even mine."**_

_**And with that, he leaves, without ever saying a proper good-bye…**_

Caught up in her own thoughts, Kagome doesn't even realize that she is being held by a certain hanyou yet again. He cradles her in his strong arms, trying with all his might to sooth her from her hidden woes…

_**"Shh, Kagome. It'll be alright. I'm here, do not fear." Her mother tries to sooth, but nothing can calm the disheveled girl.**_

_**"But Mamma, he's…he's…" her voice trembles off into sobs.**_

_**"Shh now dear…" she continues, cradling her child back and forth.**_

_**"I can't 'shh'! Daddy's dead!" she hollers, her shout echoing through the empty shrine. It's been only a few hours since her father left, but it now seems like an eternity. All hope of him ever returning, shattered by one life changing phone call. **_

_**The rocking ceases and her mother's gaze turns to the wall instead of her daughter.**_

_**Realizing that her mother is in just as much pain, Kagome goes on in a much gentler tone. "Mamma, I'm sorry. It's just that…that the last thing I told Daddy was that I hate him. I don't hate him Mamma, I was just angry. It was the angry in me talking, not me."**_

_**"I know sweetie, I know." Her tone is silky, a complete contrast to the turbulence her insides are now experiencing. "You know," she continues, her voice still strong despite the situation. "I said some pretty bad things to Daddy too. But you know what?"**_

_**She glances down at her daughter once more, and smiles seeing the hope contained in her child's glassy eyes.**_

_**"What?" she stammers out.**_

_**"I know that he loves us with all of his heart, no matter where he is. And, he wanted me to tell you something. Now mind you this is coming straight from him, not me." A playful smile tugs on the mother's lips.**_

_**"Yes?" The small girl grins as well seeing her mother's joyful expression.**_

_**"He says: 'Mitsukai, I love you.'"**_

_**"Really?" she questions, her eyes practically bursting out of her head.**_

_**"Of course! Who else calls you Mitsukai?" Once again her gaze leaves her daughter as she finds the floor so much more interesting.**_

_**"Mamma."**_

_**"Yes Kagome?" Distant is her voice as her mind wanders to far off memories.**_

_**"I love you."**_

_**"I love you more."**_

_**"More then Daddy did?"**_

_**The heartbroken mother never responds to her daughter's innocent question. Instead, she continues to blankly stare forward.**_

_**In her mother's arms, the small child falls asleep, allowing the question to drop for the time being. Alas, the defeated mother can not leave the question. It attacks her heart, haunting her mind.**_

_**'**__Kagome, I love you with all of my heart, with all of my being. Yet, somehow, I don't think that anyone can ever love you as much as your father did__**'…**_

_I can not let my child grow up without a father. No matter how much it hurts me, my child will not suffer like I was forced to._

She scurries away from InuYasha, taking shelter on the edge of her bed. In no time, he's there, sitting beside her and holding her hand. She turns to face him and a single tear begins to roll down her cheek as she thinks back to her own childhood.

With a clawed finger, he caresses her face, wiping away the salty puddle. "Don't cry," he purrs. "I'm here. I promised before that I'll never leave you, and I don't break my promises. Especially one to you."

His eyes grow as she attacks him, hugging him with all of her might. Once he realizes what she is doing, he returns the gesture, placing all of his affection into that solitary embrace.

"I won't leave you Kagome, ever. I promise you that."

Her crying ceases as she realizes the one sure thing in her life. It's no single white stick. No, it's not her 'Positive' pregnancy test. It's something much more, something that she just now realizes she has always had and always will have, InuYasha.

_And he will always be there to wipe away my tears…_

Together, they fall asleep, still in one another's arms.

_An angel and a demon, the perfect pair… _amusement edges the thoughts of her calm slumber. But then again, deep down, she knows her father would be proud. _For you Daddy, I will love him. Even more then you loved me_, she adds, a smile gracing her sleeping lips as her love pulls her closer to his warm body.

* * *

**Announcement:**

There is going to be a **prequel to this fic**. As of now it's called _**Mitsukai**_, and it is about what happens in the flashback of this chapter. The name is still pending, and will probably change once I start the story. If you're interested, just let me know. I'll tell you as soon as it's out.

_Thanks again to CuteHound!_

_And for those of you who think this story is over, you've got another thing coming!!! ;) But, I must say that this is about halfway done._

_Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think. _

_Much Love,  
__Shel_


	6. Power

_**A Little Part of Me**_

_**Summary:**_ He has to show her that he cares, even if it hurts her… InuYasha takes two things from Kagome that day; one is the jewel shards and the other she can never get back. Too bad he gave her something as well… KagInu

_**Disclaimer:**_ You know I don't own InuYasha and company.

Font Key:  
_Thoughts_  
_**Flashback**_  
Everything else

Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. See I had this shoulder operation...technically I shouldn't be able to write, but the doctor can't do ANYTHING correctly. He got in my shoulder and was basically like "Oh shit, this is worse than I though. We can't do anything right now." Then a whole lot more drama with that. Needless to say I'm definitely going to a different doctor. Not that this one probably would take me back. After all I did walk out of his office for the check-up thing after saying I do not like and can not stand him or anyone associated with him. Ok, so maybe I'm not the best patient, but along with being an incompetent doctor he is also a perv. Enough is enough already, it's my shoulder that needs to be examined, there is no need to be staring down my shirt!!! Sorry…I needed to vent. On with the story.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_And he will always be there to wipe away my tears…_

Together, they fall asleep, still in one another's arms.

_An angel and a demon, the perfect pair… _amusement edges the thoughts of her calm slumber. But then again, deep down, she knows her father would be proud. _For you Daddy, I will love him. Even more then you loved me_, she adds, a smile gracing her sleeping lips as her love pulls her closer to his warm body.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6:**_ _Power_

Kagome's eyes begin fluttering open. Her steady breathing in complete harmony with the heat of her beloved's breath trickling down the crevice between her thin shirt and her delicate skin.

"'Morning," she hums, her hands instinctively traveling up to remove the sleep obscuring her vision, but they can't budge. Tugging more forcefully at her limbs she suddenly realizes that a pair of muscular arms are surrounding her entire petite body. A smile adorns her lips as she can feel the hanyou, _her_ hanyou, pulling her closer to his chest. The sleep in her eyes can wait, for now she only wishes to relish in the hold of her love.

Sturdy vibrations beat on the girl's back, causing her grin to widen. Not wanting to spoil the moment, she forces her upper teeth to clench down on her bottom lip. Even with this jester, she can't help the chuckle that just escapes her control. "InuYasha, you're purring?"

Her breath melts away as his nose burrows into the crook of her neck in response. Its wetness sends tingles down her spine and right to her nether regions. _No!_ Her mind screams, her body once again beginning to allow her brain to loosen her hold on reality. After all, this is how it began, her torture, her torment.

Yet, he is here now. He will ease her pain, he will never leave her, he will… _never belong._ Her heart finishes, only barely hinting upon the agony they have yet to unleash.

"InuYasha," she begins, determination filling her still tired being. She is afraid. Fearful of what this sort of action might lead to, anxious of what will result, and utterly terrified that she would enjoy every minute.

Rolling over to face him, a gasp breaks loose of her pursed lips. She finds herself drowning, unable to catch her now labored breath as she is absorbed into two liquid amber pools. His gaze is tantalizing, luring her into the unknown, or rather in this case, the brutally known.

Her past dread is pushed to the back of her mind as all she can focus on are the low rumblings coming from deep within her love's chest. This time the look of pure longing is accompanied by something else, something smoother, gentler; a complete contrast to the neediness present during the dreadful night. Pulses rush back to her lower region with an intensity in which one can not even begin to imagine. An immense feeling clouds her mind, her very gaze going hazy in nameless torture as her back arches to fit along his finely chiseled body. Even in his normal attire, the heat radiating from his firm chest and rippling muscles seeps through to her needy body. She is loosing herself, slowly yet surely.

The hanyou eyes her with a questioning stare. Gold collides with foggy chocolate as lightning passes through their gaze. Seeing her clouded expression, worry dashes across the hanyou's face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" His husky voice has a forced calmness to it, uneasiness tempting to bubble up at every surface. Golden orbs bore into her eyes, surveying them as he lifts a clawed appendage to stroke her silky cheek. "Kagome…" he begins again, beginning to understand that he is not reaching her.

"Kagome!" His tone is urgent as he sits up and sweeps her onto his lap in one fluid motion. "Shhh…" he whispers, trying to sooth his mate from even more invisible woes.

"InuYasha…" Light is her voice as she closes her cloudy eyes.

_What's wrong?_ The hanyou questions himself, anxiety filling his features as his mate's hands begin trembling uncontrollably. _What's happening? Kagome, come on, snap out of this!_

As if his wish is granted, the shaking halts as quickly as it had begun. A numbing silence engulfs the room. The man tries to calm his nerves by taking peace at the stillness of his love's face, but he knows better. He can't shake the feeling of uneasiness, something is _different_. Somehow, Kagome's scent has a tinge of _something_, something that he just can't place.

Alas, he has another problem to endure. The alluring aroma of arousal that is currently wafting up is nose from his mate is being sent to a very particular part of his being. He can feel his staff swell in excitement and purpose as the obligation to satisfy his mate thrashes at his inner core. But he mustn't act upon such impulses. At the moment his mate needs comfort and protection. Her needs, and ultimately his own, must subside until she is out of harms' way.

As she softly raises her hand closer to her hanyou's face and closes her crystal eyes, the boy's eyes reluctantly shut. He wants to keep a watch on her, but she is making it damn near impossible! Can't she feel the electricity running through her skin to his and vice versa even though her tactful hand has yet to reach his cheek? Can't she see the effects she is having on him? Can't she tell that she is slowly torturing him? _Of course she can. She must, but something is different, _his mind warns while recalling the strange look in her eyes.

He has to force his amber pools to stay shut, to block her out if only for a moment. For what seems like forever he has fought his urges, and now that she is finally his, his inner soul is screaming for much longed for pleasure. Yet something is amiss, deep down he scowls at the realization. This is not the Kagome he knows. Sure she is bold, but this sort of boldness is much too uncharacteristic of her.

With her hand so close to his face, he squeezes his eyes tightly, trying desperately to dilute the fire she has so easily flamed inside of him. He steadies himself for the flash of heat that will accompany her touch, he has to be prepared. "Kagome…" His voice is barely more than a suffering moan, just another window into his inner defiance.

His eyes jolt open as searing pain attacks the area where her hand gently rests on his cheek. _What the hell? _He searches frantically around for some explanation, but only finds his love still perched in his lap. He reaches for her slender arm so that he can pull her smooth hand away from his newly blistering face. With both hands he grasps her appendage, and is about to tug it away when a flash of blue swarms from her fingertips, engulfing her entire arm.

That's when he notices it. The heat of her excitement on his body is now coupled with burning, as though part of his soul is being slaughtered. For his own safety he needs to push her off of him, he needs to get away, but he can't. Ignoring his instincts, he wraps his arms around her body. His silvery hair transforms to the color of coal as the blue overcomes her until his mate is just barely visible beneath a thin layer of neon blue.

"InuYasha," she exclaims between excited gasps. She lies still for a moment, feeling InuYasha's own labored breathing on her body. Alas, his abnormal breathing is not being caused by the passion she knows boils in his veins, his very soul. Slowly she allows herself to relax, to forget her body's persistent calls.

Suddenly, the moment dies away, much to the relief of an extremely bewildered hanyou. The blue fog seems to recede back into the girl's body and slowly the layer surrounding her begins to fade away. A sigh of relief escapes him as he feels the length of his claws beginning to return, no doubt in conjunction with the returning of the silver hue of his mane and the amber intensity of his stare.

"InuYasha," she begins again, completely resolved to stop these actions before they lead to where she fears they will turn. "We can't do this." She opens her eyes and looks deep into his golden pools, the very ones she had gotten lost in only moments before. She stifles a gasp as she observes the pain in his gaze. Has her saying 'no' truly hurt him so deeply that it physically ails him? Her body stiffens. _Saying no didn't stop him last time._

She makes to leap off of his lap, but she can't. She seems frozen, completely confused that a look of astonishment overwhelming the physical abrasion shining from his eyes.

"I…I have to get dressed now," she stammers, still absorbed in the hanyou's inconsistent expression.

"Feh," is his gruff reply as he lowers her off of his lap and onto her comforter. _Does she even realize?_ He watches her, allowing his thoughts to trail off as her body slackens, acting as though nothing had happened at all_. Did she mean to do that or was it a fluke?_

For a moment she sits at the edge of her bed, her fingers trailing along the thin embroidery on the heavy blanket. She can sense the shift in weight as he moves to her side, the blazing red of his rough robe offering an encouraging contrast to the silky burgundy pajamas adorning the girl's slender figure. Yet, despite the clear dissimilarity of their attires, it seems to fit. Two shades of the same color, two different sides to the same story. His warming red reflecting the love that seems to simply ooze through Kagome's every pore, while her burgundy is a relaxed version of bloodshed that accompanies the demon deep within InuYasha's very soul. Apart they are but mere individuals, simple sketches of the main picture. But together they complete the portrait, fulfilling one another. Their differences are what links them, their similarities what makes them inseparable. From two conflicting worlds, both in eras and social standards, two opposites by definition. Yet together the puzzle is complete, the masterpiece finally achieved.

"Ahem." She clears her throat forcing the hanyou's blank stare to shift from the floor her face. One of her attentively groomed eyebrows rises as she continues. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

His head cocks to the side, fluffy white appendages shifting in her direction practically begging her to continue.

"InuYasha you pervert! I'm about to get dressed and her you are still hanging around here!" Her voice rises as she yells and stands up to look down upon her prey with eyes that seem to bore into his soul.

His ears lower in recoil. Then he begins to regain his composure. His mouth opens and closes as he searches for an appropriate retort, but he settles for a plain "Feh" while he crosses his arms into the sleeves of his robe.

The girl watches him closely, already weary of his intensions, as he makes his way over to her desk. _He's not going to leave. I just know it_, she internally moans, praying for at least a little privacy.

"Hey Kagome, what's this?" he asks, motioning her over to the table.

She unenthusiastically makes her way over, her feet dragging on the floor until she is finally in front of the silver haired hanyou. A smile adorns her lips as he holds out a stick just inches away from her eyes. Even with crossed eyes she can recognize the object immediately.

Carefully she grasps his strong arms and guides them back to his sides while managing to take hold of the item. She moves it around in her silky hands, savoring the smooth texture and the coldness from the abandoned object. Amazing how one small stick can have so much impact on one's life…

"Kagome?" he urges, his bare foot tapping against the hard wooden floor in slight annoyance. Suddenly she snaps out of her trance. Slowly her eyes trail from the white object to the anxious facial expression of her beloved.

Giving him one of her famous smiles she explains, "It's a pregnancy test. A positive one." There is a sparkle in her eye, a particular twinkle, one that was completely absent until the night before. For the first time she displays the enthusiasm and thrill of a young lady ready to become a mother.

"I…Oh." His stammering is quickly followed by his gaze shifting to the floor. Her glisten dissolves seeing his uncertainty, her heart clotting her throat at his doubt.

Lifting her delicate hands to his rough face, she wonders why he flinches at the contact before he finally relaxes. She cups his head in her hands, whispering "InuYasha, it will be okay. You will be with me. We can do this." Her voice is soothing, a peak of sun light on the hurricane of her love's mind.

His eyes slowly begin to work their way up to hers, his composure once again returning. "I don't understand."

The thud of her heart falling to the pit of her stomach echoes through the mother-to-be's mind. _He is doubting my devotion? My strength? Now of all times! _Her mind races frantically through all the possibilities of his sudden out burst. Her hands collapse as her eyes scan frantically about as though the answer is somewhere hidden in the room.

"Let me finish!" he harshly whispers, taking her cheek into one of his callused palms. His stare is intense as he bids her to calm down, his eyes searing into her own chocolate orbs. Once she returns the eye contact, he continues, allowing his hands to slip back into the confines of his sleeves, "I know the stuff in your world uses some kind of weird magic. But how can it work so fast?" He resists the urge to pick up the fallen object that had recently clamored to the floor. Sure his curiosity is banging at his mind, but his mate needs him. Breaking the stare might send her into another needless frenzy.

The muscles of the girls face tugs at the ends of her lips, curling them into a brilliant smile that shines accomplishment. She answers in one word, "Energy."

"Huh?" The hanyou gives her a quizzical look with one of his black eyebrows rising.

Steam begins to flow from the girl's face as her pleased expression fades to that of pure annoyance. "You know I am stronger then you first met me. I'm no longer the same weak girl!" she announces her voice growing in volume the whole time.

Dumbstruck, all he can do is stare at the girl before him. _Does that mean…? But…?_ He can't comprehend his own thoughts. It's odd, scratch that, nay near impossible, but could his actions have possibly…

Taking his silence as an objection to her claim, red absorbs her face as anger continues to boil her blood. "InuYasha you jerk! You know as well as I that my abilities have improved! Sit!"

Plunging head first into the wooden floor boards, he curses himself for forgetting the beads that still cling from his neck. A seductive smirk adorns his lips. "You're just jealous that you can't see me undress cause I ain't got no other clothes." He looks up from the ground, anticipating her reaction.

The stream flowing from her ears dissipates as blush creeps up her cheeks. "I…ummm…I…" she begins stumbling over her own words, unable to force her eyes away from the hanyou's face.

"That's what I thought," he smirks, propping his head up with his arm. "Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you getting…" His words trial off as he looks back up at her, her eyes scanning his features with newly found yearning. He can see the wheels of her head turning through the two glassy windows of her face. The two sea blue pools offer a gateway to her very thoughts. _Wait. Her eyes, since when are they blue?_

Question fills his features as he too is unable to divert his gaze. He can see the storm within her soul. Her mind fights the temptation of her body, trying desperately to overcome the need to resume the desires of her hidden passions. Closing her eyes, she shakes her head. Stepping over top of the stunned hanyou's temporarily paralyzed body she begins gathering her clothing.

Over her shoulder she calls out to him. "How is it so hard to believe that I have grown stronger? I've been through as much as you have you know." Turning to face him, she continues, "And just for your information the pregnancy test shouldn't have worked, but I found a way to charge it with my energy. My power has increased; you'll just have to deal with it." Spinning around with a 'humph' brushing past her lips, she exits the room with a bundle of clothes tucked under her arm. No doubt heading towards the bathroom and a tad bit of privacy. The hanyou is too shocked to turn his head in order to see her retreating figure.

_Power._ The word dances in his mind, taunting his senses. That's what it was, the scent that was so dissimilar to him, the one he couldn't place. He first hand has seen her abilities grow tenfold, but this, this was different, almost as though a part of her locked away has been unleashed. The sound of water pouring out of a nearby faucet hits his ears, but he is immune to everything but his tormented thoughts. _She has increased her talents, no suspicion there, but I wonder if she knows how to control it._ His eyes bulge as he realizes her earlier actions, the way she acted and still functions as though nothing was wrong. _She doesn't realize, she doesn't know. She doesn't recognize that she almost purified me._ Images of the blue engulfing her petite figure flash across his eyes, his mind ticks frantically while trying to discover the hidden truth. _And the blue of her eyes, the same shade of her purified arrows. _Comprehension dawns on him as he slowly makes his way out of her room and across the hallway to the door with steam easing out of the crevices of the entryway. He slumps next to the door, allowing the mist of the water to quiet his thoughts and still his nerves.

Inside the bathroom, the girl allows her honey textured pajamas to slip to the tile floor. Glancing behind her once more, she examines the doorknob, checking for the umpteenth time to ensure that it is locked. _Not that it would stop him anyway. _Internally she shudders despite the steaminess of the water peacefully scorching her smooth skin as she enters the foggy bath. She slides in slowly, allowing her skin to absorb the tranquility of the heat of the bubbly liquid on her skin. She sighs, preparing to do some deep soul searching.

Who is this girl? Where have these desires arrived from? Why is it that she only has to look at her beloved and longing overpowers her? How far would she go given the chance? She mentally scorns herself for allowing her body to yearn for such passions that her mind screams shouldn't be done. She shouldn't want him as much as she does. She shouldn't crave for the feeling of his tough, hunger for the completion that she only obtained when he was invading her. But, she does. True, it scares the shit out of her. Yet she'll be damned if, deep down in her most intimate soul, she doesn't enjoy and savor ever single moment.

* * *

Ok, it's bothering me. Does it seem that Kagome forgave him a little too easily? I mean she acts like nothing is wrong. Well, for the most part. In the series she is awfully forgiving, but I think his actions might have passed the line. I'll be sure to put more of her discontent in later chapters. -Sigh- Will anything ever be easy for them? -Evil Smirk- But you haven't seen anything yet. (Mwahahah!!!...lol)

January 3rd, 2008… Happy 16th Birthday to me!!! (You don't _have _to review on the chapter, but you're welcome to just wish me a happy B-day. Thanks!)

Love,  
Shel


	7. Knocking

_**A Little Part of Me**_

_**Summary:**_ He has to show her that he cares, even if it hurts her… InuYasha takes two things from Kagome that day; one is the jewel shards and the other she can never get back. Too bad he gave her something as well… KagInu

_**Disclaimer:**_ You know I don't own InuYasha and company.

Font Key:  
_Thoughts_  
_**Flashback**_  
Everything else

* * *

_**Previously:**_

Who is this girl? Where have these desires arrived from? Why is it that she only has to look at her beloved and longing overpowers her? How far would she go given the chance? She mentally scorns herself for allowing her body to yearn for such passions that her mind screams shouldn't be done. She shouldn't want him as much as she does. She shouldn't crave for the feeling of his tough, hunger for the completion that she only obtained when he was invading her. But, she does. True, it scares the shit out of her. Yet she'll be damned if, deep down in her most intimate soul, she doesn't enjoy and savor ever single moment.

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**__Knocking_

A moan escapes the lips of the newly refreshed girl. Slowly she steps out of the draining tub, her footsteps idly forming gentle water pools as she pulls on a baby pink towel and walks over to face the mirror. While wiping off water on the reflecting object, she reaches for her brush. She allows the bristles to sweep through her hair and massage her scalp. Her reflection stares back at her while she watches the comb glide through her silky tresses. The gulping noise of the last drops of water being whisked down the drain finally allows long awaited silence to intermingle with the mist still fogging the tiny room.

It's a peaceful scene. The shower's dew drops grace the mirror like fallen snow, allowing the girl's profile to be outlined in a warm layer of lacey frost. The bright rays of sunlight shine down through the whitewashed window onto her head; a halo of sorts adding to the serenity of her reflection. Silence echoes through the morning, a gentle chirp the only noise disturbing the young woman's newly found tranquility.

"BAM!!!" A loud knocking noise demolishes the peace of the morning, causing the girl to fly in the air in shock, her brush clanging against the hard tiles as it falls.

_What was that?_ She questions herself as she reaches for the fallen object that had landed dangerously close to the waste bin. While bending down, she notices a couple foreign objects in the bin, a few items that aren't part of her trash 'norm'. Suddenly brown saucers form on her face, her eyes widening as realization crashes down on her.

_Two nights ago…_ Her mind swarms to those forbidden thoughts, her hands trembling upon the pregnancy test container and her tattered uniform. Forgetting her original task, she instead brings up the objects, the souvenirs from _that_ night. How can she be so foolish as to forget? How can she allow the suffering, the agony, the heartache to just slip her mind? But perhaps that's the problem. She didn't forget. She will never forget. How can she? The fateful night will always haunt her mind, souring even the sweetest moments, tainting even the purest times

_InuYasha…_ As she thinks of her forced lover's name, the box is slammed onto the ground, the torn fabric slipping from her fouled fingertips. Her once delicate hands grip the sides of the sink as though if she holds on tight enough, she will never fall.

Shacking, her eyes suddenly are pried open and she glances at the object mounted on the wall before her. She has to face herself, confront the stain on her own being, accept the unacceptable. It was meant to happen, she wanted it to happen, but… not like this.

She gets absorbed in a staring contest between herself and the image reflecting her. Chocolate collides with chocolate as two pairs of the same eyes never leave one another as she gazes at her reflection in the mirror.

The warmth of the bath water still fills the room. A thin mist coats the area, tiny water droplets delicately covering her porcelain skin. Soon it is not only the water that is adding to her body heat. Thoughts of her one-night lover fill her confused mind, her brain swarming with conflicting thoughts. Jolts of pleasant fire swarm through her being, descending right to the region where she hoped they wouldn't dare visit.

Lost in her heated thoughts, her intense stare isn't comprehended in her mind. Her brain becomes her eyes as their picture becomes ignored. She cannot see herself, she cannot see the change occurring, all she notices are the images of him.

"Bam! Bam! Bam!" Again, the annoying sound screeches and yanks the woman away from her thoughts.

"Kagome!" screams a very familiar voice, followed by an even more recognizable growl.

_Great. What am I going to do now?_ A sigh is released and the girl takes a moment to cool her mind.

"Kagome!" The voice calls again, if possible, even more urgent then before. The insanely loud banging, which she finally realizes is knocking, follows.

Her eyes finally manage working again, the images pushed back into the rear of her mind. She starts off to answer the door and cease the annoying knocking.

_Wait…_ She takes a double take and reverses her steps so that she is back to facing the mirror_. I could have sworn…_ Her thoughts fly from her brain, a gasp simultaneously escaping her lips. Before she can process what she is seeing, the color fades, as though it was never even there.

_I could have sworn that my eyes… my eyes were blue._

"KAGOME!" This time the voice returns with rejuvenating power, thus forcing the girl to jog out of the bathroom to answer the door and her thoughts to flee from her mind.

While running past her room she calls, "InuYasha?"

Silence.

"InuYasha?" she questions again. Ignoring the constant banging, she walks into her room, curiosity tinted with concern automatically moving her legs. Empty.

_I didn't think I left this window open,_ she thinks, moving through the vacant room. Glancing out the build-in gap in the wall, she looks hopefully around. _He's not here._ Her heart sinks to the pit of her stomach. Could he have left already? Even after he promised that he would say?

_InuYasha…_ her heart cries as she turns to answer the door, her curtains to the open window flapping in the gentle breeze that enters the room.

* * *

I was going to stop writing this story, but then Alex was like "No, you have to write it." I'm still deciding whether or not I'm actually going to finish it. It probably will be completed... maybe, maybe not. I'm still not sure. 

Much love,  
**_Shel_**


	8. Cease the Annoyance

_**A Little Part of Me**_

_**Summary:**_ He has to show her that he cares, even if it hurts her… InuYasha takes two things from Kagome that day; one is the jewel shards and the other she can never get back. Too bad he gave her something as well… KagInu

_**Disclaimer:**_ InuYasha and company do not belong to me, or you for that matter!! Mwahahah!! Oh come on, cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it. Lol, this is what happens when I'm avoiding homework and I think of one of Emily's favorite sayings… -Sigh-

Font Key:  
_Thoughts_  
_**Flashback**_  
Everything else

_**Previously:**_

_I didn't think I left this window open,_ she thinks, moving through the vacant room. Glancing out the build-in gap in the wall, she looks hopefully around. _He's not here._ Her heart sinks to the pit of her stomach. Could he have left already? Even after he promised that he would say?

_InuYasha…_ her heart cries as she turns to answer the door, her curtains to the open window flapping in the gentle breeze that enters the room.

_**Chapter 8: **__Cease the Annoyance _

_InuYasha, where are you?_ The distraught girl keeps questioning herself, forcing her body to move forward. She has a task to complete, and, no matter how miniscule it is, it must be seen to the end. Yet, the troubled girl can barely lift up her feet. Apparently the force of her heavy heart is weighing her down. Salty droplets dare to trickle down her cheek while she attempts to maneuver her way to the still banging door. Curse the annoyance!

Perchance her response to his vanishing is an overreaction. Yes, of course. That must be it.

But, what could have made him leave so suddenly? He said that he loved her, that he would stay with her forever. Was that all one enormous lie? Was the plan to allow her hopes for a joyous future to soar, only to force them to dive straight for the ground? Perhaps the truth got to him. Perhaps a loophole to his promise was discovered? He said that he'd stay with her, but did that include the child? Maybe he realized that children can't take care of children. Maybe he doesn't want to be a father. Maybe… he doesn't want to be with her.

'Maybes' fill the child's head as she rushes through the hallway, her bare feet slipping slightly against the cold wooden floor. "Coming!" she yells, her voice crackling in midst the attempt to fight back tears. _Did he leave me already? _She forces all of her energy into biding her legs to sprint forward until she reaches the egg white doorway.

"Kagome?" the masculine voice calls again, worry consuming his tone. "Kagome?"

She reaches for the door, her fingers trembling. She doesn't want a visitor. She can't _take _having a visitor. How can she fake a smile now that her baby's father has disappeared? How can she act like her whole world isn't crumbling apart? How can she be expected to live life as though nothing had happened? The man who has carried her though some of the toughest parts of her life has just deserted her, right when she needs him the most!

_Carried…_ A smile peaks upon her lips, a ray of hope illuminating her mind, pushing back the blackness of her previous thoughts. The word has significance in the fact that he would support her, but taken literally, it has an even deeper meaning compared to what one would think. Every time she tuckered out in the feudal era, he would carry her on his back. Then there were those times when he would just pick her up and walk for hours, even when she wasn't tired.

_He cared for me then too._ Kagome's smile broadens as she realizes why he would always carry her, in every sense of the word. He loved her, at least in his own way, and that is how he showed it. Knowing his personality, he probably was too shy to show is affections. Carrying her on his back was probably just a way for him to get closer to her. The best part was that he wasn't trying to grope her in the process, unlike like a certain individual…

Miroku; of course! That must be why he left! He returned to tell everyone that everything is alright. That has to be the truth.

_He wouldn't leave me. He never has and he never will, how foolish of me to ever think such a thing. InuYasha, forgive my stupidity…_

Naivety, the curse of the young and the dreamers. If she only knew, if he would only dare to speak it… So many questions left unanswered, so many thoughts yet to be pondered. Yet, if they wait any longer, there may never be a chance. But the choice is to either grasp upon the thin string of hope or drown in a river of one's own sorrow. Her choice is made, but how long can she keep the iron mask to her soul?

"Hold on a second!" she exclaims, the new hope rejuvenating her soul. She sighs in relief as her visitor is finally reviled and the knocking finally ceases to exist. "Hi Hojo."

"Oh Kagome, it's you! I was so worried, that's why I stopped by to…" His eyes glance over her striking body, his excited expression fades as pink hues attack his face, turning his sun deprived skin into a deep scarlet cherry.

"Hojo, what's wrong?" General concern fills her voice as she leans in closer to examine what could be wrong with the boy. "Are you okay?"

Shutting his eyes, he waves his arms frantically in front of himself in a mad attempt to end her movements to get closer. "It's nothing, nothing at all Kagome."

She may be foolish, but the girl is far from stupid. "Come on; tell me what's the matter." She moves directly in front of him, both of them now occupying the small space that is the doorway.

"Well, ummm… I…" he stammers. Opening his eyes once more, he quickly shuts them again. "I swear I saw nothing!" he shouts. "I'd never do anything to taint your honor!"

_What is he talking about?_ She asks herself, a pool of concern and curiosity swarming into her deep brown eyes as her friend's head begins hysterically shacking in the universal 'no' head bob.

"I'll come back later. Now must not be a good time. Later. I didn't mean to. Please don't think…" his words blurt out in a nervous chant, his voice squeaking like a male just entering puberty.

"What's the matter?" she demands as he begins walking backwards away from her.

"I didn't, don't, just, I… well…"

"Hojo, just spill what's wrong!" She shouts, utterly frustrated. Her heart is slowly being pulverized and now she has to suffer with her classmate's useless chatter? Why is fate so cruel?

Regretfully, the only way to cease the annoyance is to discover the source of the boy's mayhem. Weary eyes trail the perimeter of the area in hope to find what can possibly be amiss.

_What can be causing his actions?_ She asks herself, her lack of an answer fueling the annoyance that is currently trying to cover her heartache. _He started acting strange when he saw me, right? Maybe it's me…_

She glances down at herself, her face immediately boiling from the immensity of her blush and mortification.

"I… ummm… You… Ehhh… Errr… PERVERT!" She stammers, yelling the last word a tad louder than necessary. Grabbing at her towel to prevent her only clothing from falling, she quickly searches for something else to cover her body. _How could I have forgotten? _In the midst of her quest to end the annoying knocking, she had forgotten a one very important thing: clothing.

Allowing her labored breathing to calm down, she allows her mind to mull over the situation. Finally coming to her senses, she asks her still nonsense chattering peer, "Hojo, can I borrow your jacket?"

Waiting for a response, embarrassment and frustration nags at her to the point where she can't hear his words. But, that's just it, his senseless blubbering just stopped. She looks at his face hoping to find the answer to his curious behavior. The pure terrifying panic in his eyes forces even the young girl to take a step back.

The stiffness of his stance makes the boy resemble one who has his back up against a bed of thick, rust coated nails and is trapped there by a horde of venomous snakes. And his eyes, they have an aura of terror radiating from them so intense that you need not feel the fear from the rest of him to know that he's never been more petrified in his life.

"Hojo… Are you okay?" Her voice barely is able to leave her mouth, a lump in her throat forming in apprehension as to why her class mate is acting in such a way. Despite herself being in an extremely uncomfortable situation, she can't help but be more alarmed at his behavior rather than her predicament.

"Kagome, I…"

The quiet of the morning gives way for a low rumbling; a protective and furious thunder being generated from the so-called 'bed of nails' behind the horrified boy. Her eyes dart from the boy's rigid facial expression to the source of the sound. A red blur forms in her vision as the source of the noise shoots in front of her.

"Get the **fuck** away from her." The deep growl doesn't need to be followed by a threat, its warning clear from the malice dripping from every syllable.

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighs in relief; he didn't leave her after all. Yet her joy quickly transforms into distress.

Before her very eyes, one of her classmates is hoisted up into the air, her mate's claws positioned tightly against the defenseless boy's pale neck. Blood trickles down the child's pasty skin, leaving a burgundy stain on his heavy shirt.

"Kagome, run…" Hojo breaths with the last of his frightened breath. Looking into his peer's eyes, he sends what can only be a sign of distress.

"Told you not to look at her," the hanyou snarls, baring his sharp pearly daggers. "Now you'll pay."

"InuYasha… No!"


End file.
